Year of Evil Month 5 pt1 Ranma's New Year
by Nocturnis
Summary: I should warn that this story kind of breaks the rules because it's starts on Dec 31. Also this story will be dealing with mature themes. I think it should be pointed out that there is no way that Nabiki is not eighteen by now. So I've warned you. Also this is a New Years Eve story parts of this story are based on the viewpoints of the people involved.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2

**Akuma's New Year**

** January 30th**

** It was meant as a harmless party tension killer. I swear Nabiki I didn't mean for it to turn out this fucked up. I hope as you read this letter you will come to understand how events unfolded the way they did. The last couple of days with you have been very memorable and I hope for many more. I'm sorry that I'm not good at writing mushy e-mail. Technology has never been kind to me; that's why I prefer glassscape. Anyway you know how this mess began. You invited me to be your date at Ranma's New Years Eve party. What you didn't know was I cured everybody of the whole sakuratu mess on Chrms morn. And the fact that the love obsession thing was over would have made everybody more relaxed. I admit that was the first mistake I made. The second mistake I made was spiking the punch. You know how that turned out. But please believe when I tell you that I had no idea that it would turn out like this. I even find myself wondering how the others are doing. **

December 31st

Sometimes a man needs to think about things in private. That's why I've come here to this temple just to think. The invitations are out no going back. So far it looks like it's going to a party of thirteen. I never thought of thirteen as an unlucky number. That was always some girly crap made up to scare the superstitious and the gullible. Well that was until Nabiki announced that Akuma was coming to the party as her date. Now I'm worried, Nabiki has always been a manipulative bitch. I've lost count on how many times she's blackmailed or exploited me in her business ventures. And still I'm worried about her relationship with Akuma. Part of it I admit is selfish. Akuma is bad news. The fact that he's the demon founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts and can kick all our asses is part of my fears. Plus he has century's worth of magic and knows how to exploit all the secrets in Nerima. But the fact that he's teamed up with the future crime boss of Tokyo now that's down right terrifying. Two deceptive minds working as one, I can't imagine what would happen if they got married. What would they name their kid Damien? Still she will be my future sister I just can't picture Akuma as my future brother in law especially since he's already my cousin. Yeah Akira Saotome future student of Nerima High and Nabiki's new boyfriend. I know he can't be trusted but still I've never seen Nabiki so happy. She still hides behind her mask of professionalism. But lately she's been humming little romantic tunes to herself. And last night I actually saw her checking out some demon sites on the net. We've all voiced are concerns about her dating a demon; her father nearly had a heart attack. But the whole girl love thing blinds her. But then again I guess I'm one to talk. Me and Akane are becoming more and more serious. I never thought I would actually want to see her naked. I think it's because were both so physical that our hormones are on overdrive. It's funny in a way I always thought that it would be Nabiki and Akira who would be trying to resist groiny urges while me and Akane would be wrapped up in that lovey dovey crap. Instead Akira has been acting like a perfect gentle creature of darkness and at the same time me and Akane are making out in any private place we can find. Last night was the ultimate joke actually making out in Nabiki's closet as she was checking demon Internet sites.

The snow falls gently on my rooftop, as I lie here waiting for news of my pigtailed princess, I have received an invitation from of all people Ranma Saotome inviting me to a New Year's Eve party. Perhaps I should consider giving Akane Tendo another chance. I have been neglecting her for the last couple of months. And now there are rumors of dates she's been going on with Saotome. Is it possible that my rejection drove her into that peasant's arms? And now he wishes to gloat over his victory by inviting me to this party. Worse the invitation says casual wear only. He has Akane Tendo while my pig-tailed love is being held captive by that brute Ryoga Habiki and he expects to dress like a commoner? No I won't let him humiliate me. I'll go to this party and I'll take Akane Tendo back into my heart and away from his perverted hands. This I Whatitati Kuno swear,

They're fools; they're all fools. They underestimate and toy with my affections. But let them play their little party games and dance badly. I'm almost ready I just need a little more time then I'll make them all pay. First I'll start with that Chinese Witch I'll make her beg me to kill her. But no my pretty I have a fate far worse in store for you. Next will be all of my former beloved's harlots. Ukyo, Akane Tendo and my brothers red haired obsession won't stand a chance. I'll make him watch as I make them suffer and only when he swears total subjugation, when he willingly accepts my thorns. Then I'll kill them. The Black Rose of St Bachus Kodachi Kuno is gone wilted away like some naïve little girl now there is only the Dark Rose.

I have to stop her. One way or the other I have to stop her I won't let that evil endanger the Kuno household again. I'll stop it even if I have to die to do it.

Dear Diary

They're all worried about me. And I guess they have a good reason to be. My new boyfriend is a demon after all. And I know I should be more cautious. But he's so cunning and devious. He has a mind that makes money, and he's not hard on the eyes either. Plus, looking at my previous track record its nice having a guy interested in me for a change, Did Akane seriously believe I would be content well all the guys chased after her? And Kasumi has a handsome doctor that has the hots for her (even if he does turn a gibbering idiot whenever he sees her.) Besides Akuma isn't really that bad his magic hasn't really done anything to evil. It was Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyo that started that whole sakuratu mess. He accomplished something that none of the others were capable of doing and rid us of Happosi, and oh no Ranma can't curse or say anything harmful. Is that really a bad thing? And so far he's kept his word. Ranma can curse again; he stopped distributing the erotic adventures of Randy and Amy (however he didn't promise that I would stop distributing them). And most importantly he saved my life. But because he's a demon everyone thinks the worst of him. Even I'm always suspicious of his motives at first. And it still bothers me that he slept with Shampoo. He's sworn loyalty to me even put himself, under a binding contract. Still there's so much I don't know about him. And part of me doesn't want to know. Is that so wrong everybody has secrets and a past. Do I really need to know his? Damn him ever since he showed up my minds been on more than just business. He knows how to disarm me at every turn. And I know that I should be more cautious but as naive as its sounds I don't think Akuma would ever hurt me.

Well everybody's getting ready for the big New Year's Eve party that will take place tonight. I hope everybody enjoys the snacks I made. This should be a lot of fun despite the mess it will make. Besides Ranma is right I think everybody needs this party. With everything that's happened since that demon arrived, a chance for everyone to relax would be nice.

_So why aren't you relaxing? _

There's just so much to do. Even with only thirteen guests there still food that has to be made, decorations to set up, and music to select.

_You're avoiding the question, why aren't you relaxing; after all you suffered the most since he arrived. And now you're planning on catering him as well as the rest of Ranma and Akane's guests._

There are guests and they should be treated properly. Now where did I leave those potato chips?

_Treated properly why? You haven't been treated properly have you, Always catering to their every need, giving up your life to make them happy, Jesus your twenty going on thirty five,_

Oh now were did I put that salad bowl? I think Ranma needs to eat more vegetables.

_Forget about the fucken salad bowl. It's time for you to face facts. Ryoga molested you and they should be taking care of you._

Who are you?

_You know who I am. I'm the person you try to hide from everybody; the one who wants to be a twenty-year-old collage student instead of a surrogate mother._

That's ridiculous I enjoy taking care of my family.

_Do you? Or is it because your mother made you promise to take care of them, how long must you bear this burden? When will you finally have a life of your own?_

I, I

_Do you really think that Tofu will marry you, How when you spend all your time taking care of them._

Stop it. I'll get married and take care of my husband.

_Sure you will, how much experience do you have with men? Or was Ryoga your first?_

**!

_Oh that's it you liked it. You thought that he was Tofu and you liked his hands around your breasts, the feeling of his finger on your nipple._

"Stop it, just stop it please. Oh look at this mess I made I better clean it up before are guests arrive."

Dear Diary

I'm worried about my sisters. Nabiki is dating a demon and I just found Kasumi cleaning up a mess on the floor after I heard her screaming at somebody. At first I thought Ryoga had returned. But there was nobody there but her. I'm starting to think that maybe Ranma was right. This party may what everybody needs right now. I'm even surprised that he insisted it on being completely casual. But then again lately he's really been acting differently. Our Christmas together was great even if our fathers interrupted it. Of course I'm concerned about the guest list. I'm hoping that Kodoachi and Shampoo can behave themselves I really don't want any fighting at this party. Ukyo has offered to help with preparations. It was kind of nice to actually have a nice girl chat with Ukyo. I went down to her restaurant to give her the invitation. I told her it was just a chance for all of us to relax. She actually smiled at me. Out of all of the fiancée's Ranma's been roped into one way or the other Ukyo's the one that I mind the least. Besides it might be nice to have a friend that knows Ranma so well. The only thing is can I trust her to be honest with me?

I'm wasting my time. I thought meditating would help but all I'm getting is a butt cramp. It's been only a couple of days since Akuma cured them all of Cologne's sakuratu root powder including me. The only difference is I know that I was affected by a thousand-year-old Chinese Amazon love spell. Despite what they all think I'm not an idiot. I wake up one morning and turn human to pack my few belongings and I'm no longer obsessed with Kodachi. But things have changed now; my feelings for a certain Chinese Amazon have also changed. I think I'm finally over Shampoo. That I'm ready to start a new life in China in fact there is only two things stopping me. One is that damn demon who tracked me down in the park before I could leave for China. I remember the conversation and how confusing it was.

"**Hey duck man you really plan on leaving Nerima?"**

"I should kill you where you stand."

"**You tried remember? I honestly didn't think you had it in you."**

"Well I guess you know better now." I must have been glaring at him because he actually shifted a little bit.

"**So why didn't you finish the job not that I'm complaining." **The arrogant bastard actually asked me that. I wanted to just get up and walk away. But despite what he had done there was a truth that I couldn't deny. Yes he slept with Shampoo and then dumped her. But I should have known he would have done that he was a soulless demon after all. That was the rationalization I kept telling myself as I hunted him down. It wasn't easy since I had to stay in my duck form. In human form I couldn't give a damn about Shampoo's welfare, as I was obsessed with Kodachi. And when we were fighting he actually didn't think he did anything wrong. And in a sense he didn't. Shampoo was willing to offer herself to me, to finally accept me; But only as her rebound man and that damn demon actually started making me feel like I deserved better. But the ultimate moment of truth was when I finally got him during our battle. All my skill and I couldn't lay a dirk on him. But when Nabiki Tendo got into the path of my weapons Akuma took the full brunt of that assault without hesitation. I couldn't understand at first, why; did this soulless son of a bitch jump in the path of my weapons. Even when I saw a small spark of soul in his eyes I was still puzzled. My moment of clarity was when I saw Nabiki crying over his huddled mass. He loved her like I loved Shampoo. But unlike Shampoo she loved him back.

"You want to know why I didn't kill you back then. It's very simple really because despite all the evil things you've done and all the people you hurt..." I then had a sigh of realization "You're still the best friend I've ever had." He didn't say anything at first he just nodded. The silence between us was still uncomfortable. "So why did you track me down."

"**The Tendo's are having a New Years Eve party and they want to invite you." **He handed me the invitation.

"Are you going to be there?" I asked.

"**Have you ever known me to miss a party?" **he then walked away without looking back.

Which brings me to reason number two Kodachi, Despite the fact that I'm cured of the sakuratu I still have feelings for my beautiful Black Rose. Damn I can't leave without at least saying good bye or without telling her the truth about me. Maybe she can accept the duck in me if she knew it was really I. She'll most likely be at the party. I think I might be able to get some casual wear.

Shampoo is confused woke up this morning and not mad at stupid laughing girl anymore. All Shampoo is now is tired. Great Grandma says she will kill demon husband if she find him. Yes Shampoo slept with demon willingly even enjoyed it and was looking forward to fucking demon regularly. To Amazon warrior sex with man is same as wedding vows. To use Amazon woman means he be castrated then thrown into Jusenkyo. Demon stronger then Ranma and more likely skilled in arts both fighting and pleasuring, But he said Shampoo okay but not great. To Amazon warrior that mean not good enough to be wife. If Shampoo not good enough to be demon wife then how can Shampoo have good husband. Then yesterday Shampoo receives invitation to New Years Eve party from greedy Tendo sister. Shampoo know that husband will be there. Also know that Ranma be there. Ranma no longer Shampoo's. Won't fight for Shampoo, will never love Shampoo. He give Shampoo no choice if he become girl Ranma again Shampoo will kill. As for demon husband if he think he can use Shampoo like cheap whore he better think again. We married now and Shampoo know how to be good wife for new husband.

I could have sworn that it was this way. But then again it usually takes about a month to find them. And even if I do find them how am I going to explain to any of them that it was an accident. I've slept with Akane plenty of times and I never thought of fondling her. But try telling Ranma that, or worse try telling Akane that. I guess I have been selfish. It never even occurred to me that I would run the risk of waking up naked as a man (how did that happen anyway?) And to be fair Ranma has been honorable enough not to tell anyone my secret. At least not bluntly, sure he's hinted to the others that there was a connection between P-Chan and me to the others. I wonder if he realizes how lucky he is to have a family that he can trust with his secret. I haven't seen my family since Jusenkyo. But now I have to go back and face whatever's waiting for me. Normally I wouldn't be scared of Kasumi's idea of justice. But after what she tried doing to me when I was tied up in their cellar I'm terrified of her. I've never seen her like that before she was enjoying every minute of it. Dancing in front of me, rubbing her legs against my thigh while taunting me and even letting me see a little bit of her cleavage. I thought I would die of a massive nosebleed. But then it was when she brought out the cutlery that I started to fear for my life. That's the real reason I ran from them all. Well that and the fact that I was actually enjoying Kasumi's little dance of seduction. Is it possible that I really could be a rapist? Could I just snap one day and force myself on Akane? My stupidity has really made a mess of things this time. But I never thought that I would be going to confront Kasumi about my fate. One way or another I'm not running anymore.

December 31st 6:00 pm

The doorbell rang at the Tendo household.

"Oh hello Akuma," Kasumi said greeting the demon at the door with her usual strained politeness. The demon smiled and tilted his cap towards.

**"Hello Kasumi you're looking well. Is it safe for me to come in? Or are you in the middle of serving snacks?"** he asked looking around cautiously.

"No the food won't be served until 9:00 here let me take your coat." As she approached him she stepped on his foot.

"**Ow," **The demon said quietly trying his best to stay on Kasumi's good side.

"Oh how clumsy of me here let me take your hat," The demon quickly jumped back

**"I'll keep it if you don't mind. After all we don't want to alarm the other guests."** Kasumi just shrugged and went back to the kitchen. The demon waited until the hallway was clear then went to the coat stand and removed a small bottle from his pocket.

Nabiki was upstairs in her room getting her video surveillance equipment ready.

**"Planning on making some home movies?" **the demon asked her. She put her hand to her chest. _Damn I wish he would make some sound when he walked. _Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile when she saw what her new boyfriend was wearing. All the time she's known him she's never seen him without his jacket. But now he was wearing a black t-shirt with the words Party Animal in white. Besides that though his appearance was nothing out of the ordinary, _if anything about him is ordinary _she thought.

"Hey with all of Ranma fiancées showing up anything can happen." He put his arms around and gave her a hug. _He's a lot stronger than he looks. _She thought as he embraced her.

"**Never miss a business opportunity do you?"**

"Nope" she said with a little smile.

"**That's my girl." **He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"How about you are you planning on causing trouble?" She asked giving him a stern eye.

**"Of course but don't worry it won't hurt anybody really. In fact I'm hoping that everyone will loosen up and have some fun with me around."**

"I really don't see that happening Akira." He just shrugged and let her continue working.

"The coast is clear." Akane whispered as she stepped out of Kasumi's room.

"Don't you think that were taking this risk fetish of yours a little far making out in Kasumi's room." Ranma asked following her.

"You didn't seem to mind it fifteen minutes ago." Akane said with a wink.

"These days when I'm with you I don't seem to have a mind. Just instinct,"

"Really," Akane asked blushing. Ranma noticing opened the door to Akane's room for her like a gentleman.

"Ah well yeah," Ranma muttered stepping into her room. "The truth is part of me is scared to be alone with you." He said keeping a respectable distance from her.

"Really why afraid I'll hurt you?" she said with a teasing tone of voice. She lay down on her bed stretching out.

"No I'm afraid I'll enjoy you hurting me." _God she's so sexy right now_.

"Baka." She said throwing a pillow at him. "Do I look like the dominatrix type?"

Before she could react Ranma jumped on to the foot of her bed.

"No but then again it's always the ones you least expect." He said slowly advancing on her.

"Really so what secrets do you think Shampoo and Kodachi are hiding." She said pretending to back away.

"Well I think Shampoo is a lesbian and that Kodachi is really a guy."

"That would explain a couple of things about them." Akane said trying to keep a straight face. "You know to tell you the truth before Akuma I suspected that Nabiki might be a lesbian. I've never really seen her on a date and she takes so many pictures of your girl form."

"Yeah but then my long lost cousin showed and it was like love at first sight of his wallet. So that disproves your theory of Nabiki being a lesbian. But until Kasumi gets married I'm still going to believe that when everybody's asleep she dresses in black leather and secretly whips her slave Tofu every night." The mental image of Mistress Kasumi filled both their minds and the couple started laughing hysterically.

"It would explain why Tofu acts so strangely around her." She said laughing so hard tears filled her eyes. "Oh Mistress Kasumi I have been very bad punish me please." Akane said doing a bad imitation of Tofu.

"Silence slave, crawl over her and lick my boots clean. If you do a good job I might whip your ass." Ranma countered doing an even worse imitation of Kasumi. The two found themselves laughing so hard that they rolled of Akane's bed with a loud thud. "Oh dear," Ranma said still imitating Kasumi. "My slave Tofu we seem to be in a compromised position."

"I just wish that your lesbian sister Nabiki was here to photograph my humiliation." Akane said still acting like Slave Tofu. The couple laughed until their lips and tongue connected into a pleasurable lock.

Ukyo walked to the Tendo dojo slowly she felt uncomfortable in her new blue jean jacket. Her hands were full of boxes of okynomyaki. _But the invitation did say to dress casual still I feel naked without my battle wrap. _Her mind went back to the day Akane walked into her restaurant. She seemed bright and cheerful as she walked into the restaurant.

"Hello Ukyo do you have a minute?" Akane asked seeing that the restaurant wasn't to busy.

"Yeah I guess." Ukyo said wondering why her rival was in her restaurant. They really hadn't seen that much of each other since Ranma suggested that they take a break from hunting Ryoga. She showed Akane to a table and sat down across from her. "So what can I do for you?" she asked with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Actually were having a New Years Eve party at our house and I was wondering if you would like to come." There was no animosity in Akane's voice just a bright cheerfulness. Ukyo had no idea how to respond. She always considered Akane as her number one rival for Ranma, but now she was talking to Ukyo like she was a friend.

"Ah yeah sure Akane sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great the party will be start tomorrow around nine."

"Great do you need any help with the food or decorations?" Akane stopped for a moment. _Uh oh _Ukyo thought_ I might have insulted her cooking._

"Actually Ukyo come to think of it we could use the help, if you're not too busy." There was no challenge in Akane's voice, no indication of violence at all. Ukyo watched as Akane stood to leave.

"Um Akane why don't stay and have some lunch. We can talk about the preparations while you eat." Akane watched as Ukyo sat down. She had a plate of sashimi in front of her.

"There's only so much of the same thing you can take before you get sick of it."

"I guess." Akane answered. The two ladies ate quietly for a couple of minutes until Ukyo broke the silence.

"Any word on Ryoga," Ukyo asked squeezing her fork.

"Nope Ranma's father ran into him a couple of weeks ago but nothing since." Akane sighed. "Don't worry, we'll find him eventually or he'll find us." Silence filled the table once more. "Ukyo,"

"Hm," Ukyo responded a face full of food.

"Do you love him?" The question caused Ukyo to nearly choke. Gulping down a glass of water to help swallow her food she looked at Akane intensly.

"He's a perverted monster how can you even think that I could love him?" she said slamming down her glass. "And if I get my hands on Ryoga Habiki.."

"I meant Ranma do you love him?" Ukyo stopped and stared at Akane.

"Of course I love him I'm his fiancée."

"And if you weren't?"

"Weren't what?" Akane smiled at the question. Ukyo noticed that it wasn't a wicked smile but a gentle smile of compassion.

"Ukyo we were both forced into an engagement to Ranma. Ranma's father stole your father's business from him, after it was offered as a wedding dowry. And our fathers promised us to each other."

"Your point," Ukyo said not sure she liked were this conversation was heading.

"He's your best friend Ukyo but do you really love him?" It was then that the realization hit her.

"You fucked him didn't you!" she shouted. "I should have put it all together earlier especially after reading that hentai." Akane turned a deep purple as she pushed Ukyo back to her seat before she drew any more attention.

"No Ukyo I'm still a virgin." She said as calmly as possible. Ukyo looked at her skeptically. "But yes it's true that me and Ranma have gotten more passionate over the last couple of months."

"I see." Ukyo said coldly. She was about to rise from her seat when Akane gently grabbed her.

"Ukyo I'm not telling you this to hurt you. We didn't think this would happen. And well I like you Ukyo all right. I would like to be your friend." Ukyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Akane was her only real rival for Ranma's affections and now she was offering friendship. Worse she was telling her that they were getting more passionate.

"How passionate," Ukyo asked trying to hold back her tears.

"We're kissing a lot."

"Just kissing?"

"Um making out," Akane said, a light blush covering her face.

"Shit your serious!"

"Ukyo your Ranma's best friend and you've always been non-lethal with me. So I would be very happy if you would help me with the decorations. And if you would just be happy for Ranma and me."

"Akane I, I'm sorry Akane I can't just like Shampoo I can't ignore my engagement to Ranma. I promise to behave myself at the party." Ukyo said with a forced smile. Akane stood and began walking out the door.

"Akane I'm, I'm sorry about the sakuratu?" Akane turned around and smiled at Ukyo.

"It's alright Ukyo I understand really I do."

_And now here I am helping them plan this party. This is ridiculous maybe Akane is right; maybe we can still be friends. But what about Ranma, Can he and Akane really be?_ She approached the front door and rang the bell.

"Akuma can I ask you a question?" The young couple was sitting on the floor checking the publication that they were working on.

**"Yeah sure,"**

"I know that you're not a virgin but when you have sex women does it hurt them?"

**"I can control the size and density of that particular part of my body. And to tell you the truth I prefer it if my partner enjoys it."**

"Really, I thought being a demon you would prefer to be a little rougher with your partners."

"**That's only with consent."**

"I see so you never took a woman against her will?"

**"I see you've watched some tentacle hentai. Look all demons aren't like that.**

"You mean that there are some demons with more then one!"

"**Do you really think that a human could really write that stuff? Most of your tentacle hentai is written by demons recalling there past accounts before they were mortalized and stranded here. Why the sudden interest in demon sexual habits anyway? **The demon's question caused Nabiki to turn a pale shade of red.

"I sometimes find myself thinking about how you didn't take advantage of me. And sometimes I just wonder how far this relationship of ours can go…"

**"Before we start having are own erotic adventures?" **Akuma sighed and gently took Nabiki's hand in his. **"Listen Nabiki I'm under a binding contract that keeps me from even remotely taking advantage of you. I fully understood and accepted what would happen once I signed that contract."**

"Kiss me."

**"Huh?"**

"I want you to kiss me. Nothing more, nothing less,"

**"Nabiki are you sure about this?"**

"Akira Saotome, shut up and kiss me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The pressing of their lips filled Nabiki with strange electricity. One kiss suddenly became two and then three. Akuma and Nabiki were completely oblivious to the fact that her front door was wide open.

8:00pm

The guests started arriving and Kasumi couldn't believe that they all indeed did dress casual. Ukyo arrived half an hour after Akuma. She was wearing blue jeans with a matching jacket. When Kasumi took her jacket Ukyo was wearing a pine green sweater. She also had boxes of okynomiyaki in her arms. Kasumi took the food from her and led her to the kitchen.

"Ukyo so glad you could make it." Akane said greeting her at the door. Ukyo still wasn't used to this side of Akane. She was not as cranky or easy to anger.

"Uh hi Akane so ah what can I do?" she said stretching her arms.

"Oh there's plenty. We still have decorations to put up, food to prepare."

"Where's Ranma?"

"Oh I've got him and Aku ah Akira on sentry duty. They're basically keeping our fathers away from the food." Ukyo couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two Saotome men keeping Genma and Soun away from the kitchen. "Here you go Ukyo you can help with the salad."

"Okay sure." _Hmm I wonder how Ranma and his cousin are getting along._

**"Oh no Uncle Genma we were told to keep you out of the kitchen and that's what we're doing." **Akuma said blocking of his new uncle.

"Stop calling him Uncle Genma." Ranma growled at his cousin.

"That's telling him Ranma my boy." Genma said trying to inch his way into the kitchen.

"Forget it pop Akane's cooking do you really want to risk it?" Ranma said blocking the front door. The thought of Akane's cooking caused Genma to back off.

**"Good thinking that should keep him from sneaking in through the back."**

"Yeah well that's the idea."

**"Is Akane really that bad a cook?" **Akuma asked his mortal cousin.

"She has knack for making food lethal."

**"I thought that was Shampoo's department."**

"No Shampoo does it deliberately, Akane means well but still ends up poisoning me, speaking of whom what's the deal with you and Nabiki? I thought you were after Shampoo."

**"No I was just setting Shampoo up."**

"Setting her up?"

**"Yeah she was there when you told me you didn't want her. Why do you think she hasn't come around lately?"**

"You son of a bitch you were just using me to hurt Shampoo?" Ranma was actually starting to become angry.

**"So what's the big deal it's about time someone taught those stuck up Amazon bitches a lesson in reality and I did. Besides she had plenty of chances with Mousse and she blew them all."**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma asked preparing to strike his demonic cousin.

**"Mousse has moved on he's no longer infatuated with Shampoo. He's already found a new love one that until recently actually returned his affections."**

"You're telling me Mousse has a girlfriend." Akuma stretched his arms and leaned against the wall. "Oh I get it the saka-something root. But whom was Mousse infatuated with? Oh my god you're telling me Kodachi and Mousse are coupling?" Ranma said his eyes nearly popping out like a cartoon character.

**"Yeah so in the end everybody's happy. You and Akane seem to be enjoying your time together." **Ranma quickly looked down on the floor so Akuma couldn't see him blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

**"Really so it's not her that I smelled in Nabiki's closet? You forget Ranma a demons nose is a lot more sensitive then a human's. So what were you to doing in the closet to get her panties damp?"**

"You're sick you know that?" Ranma said trying to kick Akuma into orbit. But instead Akuma caught his leg and spun him around.

**"Are you going passed first with her? Are you two actually groping each other? Tell me cousin do you like the feel of her nipples against your palms." **Ranma suddenly stopped trying to fight with Akuma.

"Does, ah does Nabiki have a camera in her closet?" He asked this afraid of the fact that people might learn that he Akane have indeed started touching each others intimate areas. But it got real serious when they were in Nabiki's closet. He indeed started getting a little carried away feeling up her breasts. To make matters worse Akane didn't object. But the thought that Akane was actually made wet by the experience and that Nabiki had it on tape. The thought was just too horrible to conceive.

**"Whoa that was her I smelled. Shit cousin I thought that was just Nabiki."**

"You didn't know? But you said you could smell Akane."

**"Yeah well that was a bluff. The truth was I could only smell a little bit of sex. I should have known better to think it was Nabiki." **Akuma said with a sigh. His cousin's reaction surprised Ranma. _If I didn't know better I would think he was actually disappointed. But now what am I going to do?_ The demon just silently put his mortal cousin's leg down and resumed his post.

"Coming through," Ukyo blurted out carrying a huge punch bowl.

"**Can I help you with that Ukyo?" **Akira Saotome asked trying to take the punch bowl from her.

"Hands off bub no food or drinks until the guests arrive." She walked off unaware of the now empty bottle hidden up Akira's sleeve.

The guests started arriving as the women finished setting up. A tuxedo wearing Kuno greeted Kasumi. He was followed by Shampoo two minutes later who was surprisingly dressed in tight jeans and a red halter-top and vest combo.

"Hello Kasumi." A blue jeans wearing Mousse addressed her as he stepped inside. He was also wearing a black sweatshirt with a stars and moon pattern on it.

"Well it appears that Ranma's casual only idea really is working."

**"I guess the party is getting started you better change cousin." **Ranma stared at Akuma. It was clear to Akuma that Ranma didn't trust Akuma to stay out of trouble without supervision. Sighing Akuma proceeded up the stairs ahead of Ranma. **"You know cousin you have some real trust issues you know that?"**

"Just hurry up I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second?"

**"Not even to peak into Akane's room, or will it be Kasumi's room tonight?" **Akira Saotome just smiled as his cousin smacked him in the back of the head. The two young men entered Akane's room. Before he could ask why they were in her room Ranma pulled a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt out of her closet. Quickly Ranma got changed into the blue jeans and Metalica T-shirt that he bought yesterday. He was even more eager to see what Akane bought.

**"Interesting I would have chosen Ozzy myself." **Akuma said straightening out his cap. Ignoring his counterfeit cousin he checked himself out in the mirror. _Not bad, not bad at all I might have to buy more clothes like this. _Ranma suddenly panicked when his reflection showed that Akuma was no longer in the room with him. Turning around quickly he saw that the demon was leaning against the wall waiting for Ranma to finish.

**"No soul, no reflection, remember," **Akuma said with a little grin.

"Ah shut up. Ranma said grabbing his cousin and dragging back down the stairs.

The Tendo sisters quickly hurried up the stairs to change. Kasumi changed into a tasteful blue dress. Which was no surprise to her sisters, Nabiki giggled as she pulled out the tight pair of blue jeans and neon pink tank top. _I wonder how Akira's going to react to this, _

"Come on Akane get a move on." Nabiki said impatiently.

"Be right out." She heard her sister's voice call out. The door to her room opened and out stepped Akane looking like a heavy metal groupie. She was wearing a pair of acid washed jeans and a KISS T-shirt.

"What?" she asked a stunned looking Nabiki.

"Well this is new." Nabiki said regaining her composure.

"I thought I would give it try. After all this party is so we can relax and have fun right?" Akane said with a wink before heading downstairs. Nabiki couldn't help but smile at the profitable prospects in front of her.

9:15pm

The party was well underway after the initial shock of seeing everyone in casual wear.

"Oh dear I thought Akane said there would only be thirteen guests, I guess she meant thirty." Kasumi said as the house filled up with classmates that Nabiki invited for a reasonable fee.

Ukyo was helping herself to some chips and dip when she caught sight of Mousse and Shampoo.

"Hello Mousse." Shampoo addressed Mousse in front of Ukyo.

"Shampoo," Mousse replied nonchalantly. Ukyo couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Shampoo trying to mingle with the other guests while Mousse got himself a cup of punch.

"Mousse what was that all about?" Ukyo asked.

"Nothing important," He answered with a shrug handing Ukyo a cup of punch. They both took a drink and began mingling with the other guests. Shampoo started walking towards Ranma who was talking to Akane.

"Uh oh looks who coming." Akane warned Ranma.

"Give her a break Akane she's had a rough couple of months." Akane was caught by surprise as Ranma approached Shampoo.

"Shampoo I..."

"You be quiet Ranma, Shampoo a married woman now." This announcement caused Ranma to form the deer in headlights face.

"What, who are you married to?" Ranma asked still shocked.

"It not matter who Shampoo married to only that Shampoo no longer engaged to Ranma. That mean that kiss of death that Shampoo give girl Ranma is no longer pardoned. If Ranma turn into girl again Shampoo kill." She then kissed him full on the lips before Ranma could stop her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" A jealous Akane said stepping forward. Shampoo pulled away and patted Ranma's cheek.

"Shampoo just give Ranma goodbye kiss."

"What do you mean goodbye kiss?"

"Shampoo means that Akane can have Ranma." She walked past a seething yet stunned Akane walked toward the punch bowl. Ranma just stood there frozen by Shampoo's kiss.

"Oh will you just get over it already." Akane said slapping Ranma in the back of the head.

"Sorry Akane I, well, just."

"Forget it already."

"No I understand your upset but she just caught me by surprise that's all." Ranma said trying to keep Akane from going on a jealous tirade. "Look let me get us some punch." He quickly looked over to see that Shampoo was no longer there. And before Akane could stop him he made a beeline for the punch bowl.

"Ranma Saotome what have you done to make the fair Akane Tendo so upset?' Kuno said addressing Ranma.

"Just a small misunderstanding," Ranma said hurriedly filling the cups with punch.

"Don't think you can dismiss me so easily Saotome." Kuno raged crushing his emptied cup. Before he could draw his sword the door to the house flew open. Standing at the doorway was a young man with short brown hair wearing a white gee.

"Where is that devil in black Akuma?" the party crasher demanded.

"**Present." **Akira Saotome said stepping forward to meet the mysterious stranger.

"What joke is this I was told that the demon Akuma was in Nerima?"

**"You're looking at him. Am I supposed to know you?"**

"You claim to be Akuma don't insult me. Akuma is at least a couple of inches taller then me with a very big chin and a stupid looking pony tail."

**"You've got the wrong Akuma pal your better off looking in Thailand." **The stranger left without saying word. Nabiki approached her new boyfriend.

"What was that all about?"

**"Mistaken identity it happens sometimes. Last time it was some blonde guy."**

Shortly after the stranger left Akuma turned up the stereo only to be confronted by Soun and Genma.

**"Ah our chaperones, Hello Mr Tendo, Uncle Genma,"**

"Akira." Genma muttered quietly. Soun grabbed the demon's arm.

"Just what are your intentions with my daughter?" Soun demanded.

**"The same intentions Ranma has for Akane I'm sure." **He said with a wink. Before Soun could react Akuma had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Take it easy Tendo, here have some punch." Genma said handing his friend a paper cup.

"No thank you Saotome, I'm not thirsty." Soun turned down the stereo to a more reasonable volume and walked away.

Ranma returned to Akane with two cups of punch. He still couldn't believe Akane's rocker look. Akane smiled at him and accepted the cup from him.

"So what are you looking at Ranma Saotome?" she asked him

"Just the sexiest looking woman at the party," Ranma answered before taking a sip of his punch.

"Your not so hard on the eyes yourself you know." She responded also taking a drink. The music started to pick up a beat and the young couple found themselves slowly moving with the music. Years of martial arts training proved quite useful on the dance floor as the young couple moved in tune with the music.

**"Care to dance Miss Tendo?" **Akuma asked Nabiki holding out his hand.

"I thought you would never ask Akira baby." Nabiki answered pulling Akuma onto the dance floor. Nabiki couldn't help but be impressed by the demon's nimbleness on the dance floor.

"Not bad Akuma baby."

**"It's Akira in front of company remember dear?"**

"Like anyone can hear us anyway," Nabiki said shrugging. Soun watch nervously as Nabiki seemed happy dancing with her demonic boyfriend. In fact it was the first time he ever saw Nabiki this relaxed. Even though what she was wearing was a little questionable to say the least. He decided that he wouldn't interfere with the party as long as Akuma behaved himself.

Ukyo looked at the clock on the wall. _Still two hours until midnight, but why do I feel so sleepy? Ah fuck it the music's good and there are plenty of young studs to dance with before getting Ranma honey away from Akane. _She proceeded to the dance floor leaving behind her third cup of punch.

"Back away from her knave," Kuno said pulling Ranma away from Akane.

"Knock it off Kuno I'm dancing with Ranma." Akane said as Kuno grabbed here.

"Don't be foolish Akane Tendo let me show how a man is supposed to dance." Then in front of here very eyes Kuno broke into a routine.

_Got to admit he is impressive, I didn't think it was possible to river dance to Janet Jackson. _Ranma thought as he watched Kuno.

"Kuno stop being shush a jach ash." Ukyo slurred pushing Kuno off the floor and into Akane's arms.

"Oh Akane Tendo I have waited so long for your embrace." Kuno said as his hand brushed against Akane's left breast."

"Kuno get off of me." Akane said trying to squirm out of his grip. Normally it would have been easy for her. But she found herself feeling sleepy and to fatigued to break his grip. Suddenly he found himself pulled of by Ranma.

"Alright Kuno I think that's enough." Kuno got up off the floor.

"Very well Ranma Saotome let's finish this once and for all." The crowd stopped dancing and started gathering around Ranma and Kuno.

"Look Kuno were supposed to be relaxing not fighting remember?" Ranma said putting his hands up in a non-aggressive manner.

"Coward you dare pull me from the loving embrace of Akane Tendo, and now you refuse to fight me for her." Ranma turned his head and looked at Akane. She was actually a little flush with embarrassment over being manhandled by Kuno. Ranma sighed and shook his head. He then walked over to Akane and pulled her into the crowed formed arena.

"Your right Kuno this has to be finished once and for all." He said pointing his finger at the aggressive tuxedo wearer. "And I will fight for Akane on the terms that you set when we first met."

"Finally," Kuno said drawing his sword out of thin air.

"That's why I'm challenging Akane to a fight." The whole crowed gasped as Ranma issued his challenge to Akane.

"What," Kuno said confused and outraged.

"You set the terms remember? You said that the only way you would allow anyone to date Akane Tendo is if they beat her in combat. Well I'm taking your challenge of honor." Kuno fell to his knees stunned. _No it's impossible that peasant has outwitted me, if he beats Akane Tendo in fair combat my honor demands I leave her to him._

"Ranma what the hell are you doing?" Akane asked clearly outraged.

"The only way Kuno will back off once and for all is if I beat you. I challenge you Akane Tendo not as a prize of combat but as an equal in my life." As the words passed his lips Akane's world slowed to a stop. _What's with Ranma? He's using his head and forgetting his macho pride by challenging me as an equal?_

"Very well Ranma Saotome I accept your challenge as your equal." The two combatants bowed to each other and took up respected battle stances.

**"Uh oh" **Akuma muttered.

"What do you mean by uh oh?" Nabiki asked gripping her beaus shoulder. Akuma turned to her and whispered in her ear.

**"I kind of spiked the punch with a little magic."**

"You what," Nabiki yelled out loud. The crowed was too involved with the battle in front of them to notice. They watched as Ranma avoided every punch that Akane threw. "How could you spike the punch like that? What did you put in there anyway?"

**"It's just a little emotional relaxant, just something to get everybody to have fun nothing more I swear."**

"Do you know how ludicrous it is to see a demon swearing to god?"

"**Depends on which god, Anyway the potion won't act as an aphrodisiac or anything like that, I just kind of forgot to take one thing into consideration."**

"And that would be?" Nabiki asked looking a little annoyed at her boy friend.

"Hello husband you miss Shampoo." The Chinese Amazon caught Akuma by surprise with an affectionate hug.

**"Jusenkyo victims," **He gasped.

Akane dodged one of Ranma's punches only to have him suddenly appear behind him. Before she could turn around Ranma slapped her playfully on the rear end.

"Hey watch those hands buster." Akane said preparing herself for his next attack. Ranma just grinned at her. And Akane couldn't help but grin back _this is actually kind of fun. _She charged at Ranma. Ranma went down in a crouch and prepared to strike her low. But just as he thought she was going to strike instead she flipped over his head and landed behind him. He felt a swift kick hit him on his lower rump. His balance was compromised and he couldn't keep himself from falling on his face.

"Oh so you want to play rough do you?" he growled.

"Bring it on." Akane said with a little grin of her own. Ranma was surprised the level of enjoyment this confrontation was bringing him. This time he backed away from Akane. He knew he had to win but he also realized how much Akane wanted this battle. She was more then just his fiancé, she was also a proud martial artists just like him. _After all I would hate it if my opponents threw the fight because they were afraid to hurt me. _Smiling Ranma prepared for another round of combat with his true equal.

_Wow Ranma and Akane are really going at it. _Ukyo observed as she watched the battle with the rest of the crowed. She was still feeling sleepy but she wanted to see the outcome of the fight. Across from her Kuno was still kneeling in shock. He bowed his head down and starting writing something down on a piece of paper, _probably more of that jackass's poetry._ Like everybody else she was too absorbed in watching the fight that she didn't notice the other confrontation going on behind them.

"Come on husband let's go find someplace private." Shampoo said tugging Akuma's arm. Nabiki was firmly gripping his other arm

"Shampoo just what the hell do you think you're doing with my man?" Nabiki asked feeling very annoyed with the way Shampoo glomming on to Akuma.

"Akuma is Shampoo's husband what do you think Shampoo want to do with him in private place?" she asked giving Akuma a little wink.

"**Ah excuse me, but since when have we been married?" **Akuma asked finally pulling free from the Amazon Warriors grasp.

"Since you fuck Shampoo's brains out, According to Ancient Chinese Amazon Law you are now Shampoo's husband now." Akuma rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"**Oh will you just give it a rest already your Amazon code is really dated you know that? I didn't propose to you."**

"It not matter you are still Shampoo's husband now." She said giving Nabiki the evil eye. Nabiki let go of Akuma's arm and stood toe to toe with Shampoo.

"Look you Chinese Amazon Bitch, I've watched you chase after Ranma for years now, and now because he finally gave who the big dump-o-rama you start chasing after my guy." Akuma fearing that Nabiki was close to receiving a Kiss Of Death pulled Nabiki aside.

"**Take the hint Shampoo I'm not your husband, to tell you the truth I never liked you and the only reason I slept with you was to hurt you. You see I have a century's old hatred of Chinese Amazons and you were just another chance at a little revenge."**

Shampoo calmly walked over to Akuma.

"You say you only have sex with Shampoo as a cruel trick, that you really can't stand Shampoo as your wife?"

"**Yeah that's the gist of it." **Akuma said calmly.

"Then demon will be miserable if Shampoo his wife for as long as he live."

"**Duhh!"**

"In that case honey Shampoo will fuck you later." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She walked away and Akuma turned only to see Nabiki with a complete look of shock on her face.

"**Nabiki?" **the demon called to her gently. She turned and walked away from him. "**Nabiki?" **he called again desperately before collapsing on his knees. **"Of course," **He muttered getting up and walking towards the crowd.

"Had enough?" Akane asked breathing heavily.

"Huh, I'm just getting warmed up." Ranma taunted while puffing. In reality he was surprised that the fight was lasting as long as it was. He was clearly the more skilled of the two fighters, but Akane made up for a lack of skill with her brute strength and surprisingly high endurance. The two combatants charged at each other when Ranma saw Nabiki walking looking depressed and hurt, he barley dodged Akane punch before landing one of his own hitting her esophagus knocking the wind out of her.

"Nooooooo!" Kuno screamed as Akane went down. "My lovely Akane Tendo," Kuno blurted running towards Akane.

"Back off Kuno I won fair and square, that means I have the right to court Akane, or is your samurai code so easily dismissed." The words stopped Kuno cold. _He's right damn him, I have no choice but to let him court the fair Akane Tendo." _

"Very well Ranma Saotome she is yours." Kuno said his head lowered and his teeth gritted. Ranma approached and gently put his hand on Kuno's shoulder.

"If it's any consolation I promise to treat her well." Kuno rose and looked into Ranma's eyes.

"You better because if you don't I'll remove your head from your shoulders." He then fell flat on his face. Seeing Kuno was no longer going to be a nuisance Ranma went to check on Akane.

"Are you alright?" Ranma gently asked her.

"I'll live," she grunted as Ranma helped her up. "Wow Ranma I never thought you would ever take me seriously in a fight."

"You've gotten a lot better since our last spar." Akane turned her head to see Kuno lying in a heap on the floor.

"What's with Kuno anyway you think he had a little too much to drink." Ranma smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see how as far as I could tell none of the drinks have any alcohol, besides my head feels clearer than it has in months."

"Really to tell you the truth I'm feeling a little sleepy myself."

"Get up you jach ash." The young lovers turned to see Ukyo looking quite intoxicated trying to get Kuno off the floor.

"Ranma can you excuse me for a little bit I think that me and Ukyo should have a little girl talk."

"Sure Akane there's something I need to check on anyway." Ranma went towards the stairwell that led to the Tendo sister's bedrooms while Akane dragged a very surly Ukyo to the kitchen.

Mousse felt strange as he finished his third cup of punch. He just sat in his chair watching everyone dance. He didn't really feel like a party since Kodachi hadn't showed up. Also watching Shampoo flirt with every man on the dance floor made him even more depressed, _what the hell is with Shampoo? Not that I really care anymore, but still she's acting very strangely. _Noticing a speck of dirt on his glasses he began cleaning them.

"Hello Mu-Shuu," he heard a familiar Chinese accent purr.

"Sh, Shampoo." Mousse stuttered as the Amazon sat on his lap and began nuzzling him. "Shampoo what are you doing?" Mousse said trying to push her off his lap.

"Mousse want to dance with Shampoo?" she asked rubbing her fingers up and down his arm. The nearsighted ninja jerked his arm back.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Shampoo, you're a married woman now remember?"

"So if Akuma can play with greedy Tendo sister why Shampoo can't have any…" She gently put her hand on Mousse's groin. "Fun?" Despite his protests Mousse found himself unable to resist Shampoo's advances. His lower arsenal betrayed as Shampoo dragged him to the dance floor.

"Are you just using me to make Akuma jealous?" Mousse asked angrily while dancing with his former infatuation. Shampoo just smiled and did a quick and sexy turn around Mousse. She draped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear.

"Mousse always make Shampoo fell sexy, unlike stupid Ranma but Shampoo always treat Mousse badly."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mousse said bitterly.

"Oh poor Mu-shu Shampoo has been really bad to you; maybe you should give Shampoo a spanking." She then grabbed Mousses wrists and put his hands on her buttocks. "Ooh!" she purred in delight as the hands slapped her firmly in the ass. Before Mousse could react; the Amazon kicked his legs open and slowly limbo'ed under them. Mousse nearly melted as he felt Shampoo's breath on his nether regions. The sudden catcalls on the dance floor snapped Mousse out of his hormone induced stupor. He suddenly found himself dancing a modified Lambada with the sexy Chinese Amazon. His body seemed to have a mind of its own as it followed Shampoos sexy motions. "You want Shampoo? Mousse now's your chance one-time offer, Shampoo said almost sternly "It you, Akuma or one of these losers but Shampoo going to get some before midnight tonight." Mousse simply nodded and allowed Shampoo to drag him to a secluded area in the Tendo's home.

Ranma knocked on Nabiki's door.

"Nabiki its Ranma are you okay?" There was no answer so Ranma tried again. "Nabiki are you okay?"

"Go away I'm fine." A sobbing voice from behind the door said. At her request Ranma moved away from the door.

"Good the last thing I need is to have Ranma seeing me like this." Nabiki said wiping the tears away from her eyes. The middle Tendo sister never was good at sharing her feelings and she would have felt too awkward talking to Ranma. Also Ranma and Akane had openly expressed their concern about her partnership with the demon and the last thing she wanted to hear was I told you so from either. A soft rapping at the door interrupted her musings. "Go away Ranma I'm fine damn it."

"Please Nabiki I just want to talk." A feminine voice responded. _That sounded like Ranma's girl voice. _Curious Nabiki opened the door just a peek. She was astounded to see a very female Ranma standing at the doorway.

"Ranma what are you doing like that?"

"I figured you might be a little more comfortable with a little girl talk. May I come in?" Stunned by Ranma new found sensitivity Nabiki let her in. She sat on the floor next to Nabiki's bed. "So; what happened Nabiki? Did Akuma hurt you?"

"Why should you care?" Nabiki asked trying to sound distant.

"You're my sister I love you and don't want to see you hurt."

"You and Akane aren't married yet." Nabiki countered still trying to get over the new Ranma.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to her, you, or Kasumi. Look I know that sometimes I can be an insensitive jerk, but that doesn't mean I don't have compassion for other people. It's just lately I've come to realize how much I love Akane and how important this family is to me and that includes you." Angrily Nabiki scooped up one of the publications lying on the floor.

"How can you even say that? Look what I'm doing I've been exploiting you and Akane for years, I've sold pictures of you two, I'm publishing a comic about your exploits how can you tell me you care about what happens to me? When I don't give a damn what happens to you." She yelled flinging the comic at Ranma.

"Your family and that's the only reason I really need." Nabiki charged at Ranma striking him with fists of grief. Ranma just let her until she was close enough for her to put her arms around Nabiki. The future sister-in-law broke down and began sobbing hysterically on Ranma's shirt. "That's right let it out, it's going to be okay." She said softly to her sister as she stroked her hair.

"What ares you Akane? I'm jush startin to have fun." Ukyo asked as Akane dragged her into the kitchen. Akane open the door and shoved the drunken Ukyo inside.

"Ukyo what the hell are you doing?"

"I cansh ask you the sames queshin." Ukyo responded her head just bobbing slightly.

"How much have you had to drink? For that matter where did you get the alcohol?

"I donsh know what your talkien aboot I've beens drinken the sames as you." Akane leaned over to Ukyo's mouth. "Whash you thinks ur doiun, I ain't no dyke." Akane jumped back in surprise and look in shock at Ukyo.

"There's no alcohol on your breath at all!" she said in surprise.

"I tols you, how could Ranma honee be in luv with someone so denz." Ukyo asked standing with only a little trouble. "Yu know he waz engaed to me first,butt no hiz fadder had to takes him to China, and then's bring him here. Why's he luv you anyway?"

"Because he knows me," Akane answered gently.

"Whaz that sposed to men?" Ukyo asked angrily struggling for her spatula.

"How long have you known Ranma after he left for China? All you know is that his father accepted a wedding dowry from yours and then split town."

"So?"

"So since then did you know how Ranma grew up? What kind of person he's become? His favorite music or what his favorite movie is? No all you know is that Ranma was promised to you. I think I can understand how Ranma feels a little you; Shampoo and Kodachi claim to love Ranma but you treat him like a possession, not a person. Maybe I do sometimes lose my temper with him and yes sometime we do argue all right a lot of times we argue but at least I treat him like a person. Before you commit yourself to him maybe you should find out what kind of person he really is first." Akane saw that her words struck a chord with Ukyo because the young woman just sat there staring at Akane. She was about to try to comfort Ukyo when a scream erupted in the living room. Quickly she headed towards the source of commotion. She arrived to see all the guests looking quietly at the food table. Pushing her way through the crowd she thought she could hear her father's voice pleading. _Oh great did Happosai return? _She thought expecting to see the old letch stealing panties from her guests. Instead what she saw shocked the hell out of her.

"Why don't you get it your own goddamn self!" she heard Kasumi as she assaulted her father with a serving tray, "what do I look like your bloody maid?" she continued screaming as she beat Soun with the tray.

"Kasumi please all I asked..."

"Asked, asked that's all you've ever done is ask me to get this or ask me to do that, not how's your day been dear, or is there anything you would like, no its just been Kasumi get this, Kasumi do that well I've had enough." Getting over the initial shock Akane ran in to save her father from Stone Cold Kasumi.

"Kasumi get a grip." Akane said trying to pull the tray from her hands.

"Oh look its little Akane Tendo the love of everybody in this room. So how are you and Ranma doing these days? Huh? Still making out in every room in this house? What you really didn't think I knew. Please I keep my room nice and tidy everyday if my blankets are even rumpled a little bit you don't think I wouldn't notice?" Akane went red as the entire party heard intimate details about her and Ranma from the quiet Tendo daughter.

"Kasumi I, I..." Akane stuttered trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Gee Akane you're starting to sound like Ranma." Kasumi said in a sweet sarcastic tone.

"Kasumi please what's gotten into you?"

"**A potion that loosens inhibitions just a bit," **Akuma answered appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh look its Ranma's cousin and Nabiki's current love bunny Akira. Feeling horny lately?" Kasumi asked with a wink. Akane grabbed the demon by his t-shirt and pulled her close to him

"What the hell did you do to her?" Akane demanded.

"**I did it to everyone it's just a potion to loosen inhibition's just a bit, help's them relax."**

"So how come, Kasumi pulling a Linda Blair then?" she asked looking at her sister who was addressing the crowd who weren't used to the Dark Kasumi. "What did you do to her?"

"**Nothing the potions giving her the freedom to release all the emotions she's kept bottled up over the years."**

"You're saying my sweet sister has been repressing her true feelings from us?" Akane asked feeling guilty as she let go of Akuma.

"Oh Akane you can be incredibly thick headed at times I mean after all how many years have you been taking P-Chan to bed not realizing he was Ryoga?"

"What?" the world suddenly faded away from Akane when she heard Kasumi's accusation, "Ryoga's P-Chan?" she gasped out. Before Kasumi could continue her little tirade Akuma appeared next to her and whispered a spell in her ear putting her to sleep.

"**She should be okay," **the demon told a still shocked Akane. **"Do me a favor and check on your sister for me okay?" **he asked and then left the party.

11:50 pm

After Kasumi's outburst Akane wasn't surprised that the guests decided to leave early. _Oh Kasumi how could I not realize how you truly felt all these years? _Akane stopped to see the door to her room open. Cautiously peering inside she saw Ranma in his girl form reading a comic book on her bed.

Ranma was too busy looking at the picture Amy cheating on Randy with Robert (who looked a lot like a fair haired Ryoga) _Wait a minute how did Akuma know about this incident? Something's not right here. _The sound of Akane clearing her throat caused Ranma to quickly throw the comic on the other side of the bed.

"What's that Ranma?" she asked walking into the room.

"The first piece of a slowly unraveling puzzle," She said quietly. Curious Akane moved closer she was still feeling a little sleepy from Akuma's potion but there was no way she was going to sleep without a New Year's kiss. Plus she had a very important question to ask Ranma.

"Ranma can you please take a hot shower I have something I want to talk to you about,"

"Actually Akane I would rather talk to you like this there's something I need to know." She responded sounding quiet but urgent. "I also need to talk to Kasumi."

"I'm afraid that's impossible for tonight Kasumi's worn out from one of Akuma schemes."

"One of his schemes,' Ranma questioned her fiancé. Akane quickly filled in Ranma about all the details he missed while consoling Nabiki and reading one of Randy and Amy's erotic adventures.

"That does explain why everybody is acting so strangely, Kuno and Ukyo's intoxication your drowsiness and Kasumi's emotional outburst. Plus I think it's also helping me explore my more feminine side."

"I have to admit you do seem more rational than usual plus also more sensitive, thanks for taking care of Nabiki."

"It really wasn't much of a problem she's family besides I'm starting to figure some things out, but I don't want to say anymore just in case I'm wrong." He paused for a moment like he was contemplating something. "Besides I need to discuss something with you." Hearing this reminded her that she also had something to talk to her lover about.

"Ranma did you know that Ryoga is P-Chan?" Akane asked suddenly and softly with just a hint of anger in her voice. The question caused Ranma to freeze, even in her more calm and collected state of mind she didn't know how to answer Akane's question. Finally putting her head down in shame Ranma confessed.

"Yes Akane I did." The fury began to grow in Akane's eyes.

"How could you not tell me? How could you let me take him to bed night after night? You knew how he felt about me how could you leave me defenseless like that with him?" Akane blurted tears of anger streaming from her eyes.

"I, I trusted him Akane, one martial artist to another I trusted him, At first I tried to get him out of your room but it always ended up with me looking like a pervert. And later when I saw how comfortable you were with him I knew that telling you would just hurt you."

"I thought you loved me."

"I did at first I couldn't figure out why it bothered me that P-Chan was sharing a bed with you, I mean after all he was a defenseless little black piglet who would get a nosebleed at the first sight of a naked woman, but slowly I realized it was jealousy and the more time you spent with P-Chan the crazier I started to get until finally I snapped and told him to stay away from your bed." Akane noticed that Ranma was starting to cry now. "And then that night he attacked Kasumi and I realized that it was my fault; because my pride my honor I allowed him access to you and the rest of your family." She began sobbing hysterically "And when I tried to tell you it was too late Akuma had cast that spell on me keeping me from telling you, Akane I'm so sorry I didn't know that Ryoga could even think of doing something so evil." Akane embraced the other young woman and hugged her. The anger she was feeling had subsided a bit as she heard Ranma's confession and his feelings of guilt. The sudden sound of a count down filled the room

Ten

Akane looked at Ranma

Nine

Ranma looked at Akane

Eight

She gently removed the tears from Ranma's face

Seven

Ranma brushed her hand gently against Akane's cheek.

Six

Akane put her hand underneath Ranma's chin

Five

She pulled Ranma's head closer to her own.

Four

"Akane if you want I can…"

Three

"Hush Ranma."

Two

Akane quickly turned of the lights and locked her door.

One

The sounds of fireworks going off

"Happy New Year the crowed shouted as the silhouettes of two young people fell into a lovers embrace.

The morning after Nabiki woke up still feeling blue. Learning just how cruel her demonic boyfriend can be. She still found it hard to believe that Akuma had slept with Shampoo not because of perverse lust (she new better to think it was love) but out of vindictive spite, just so he could crush her later. _Why does he hate Amazons so much anyway? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Nabiki its Ranma," The male sounding voice said.

"I'm fine Ranma really."

"Its business Nabiki I need you to gather up Kuno and Ukyo I think we've been set up for the past three months." Nabiki rarely heard Ranma sound so determined. Nabiki went to the door but when she opened it Ranma was already gone.

Kasumi woke up feeling better then she felt in a long time. She stretched her arms and noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she was wearing the night before.

"Oh dear I better change." The eldest sister said just before she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Akane, Kasumi can I please come in?" Kasumi opened the door to face a very somber looking Akane.

"Why Akane what is it?" Kasumi asked putting her hand to her face. The youngest sister walked into Kasumi's room. She sat down on Kasumi's bed and indicated that she wanted Kasumi to join her.

"Kasumi I need to ask you some really difficult questions regarding what happened that night with Ryoga.

"Oh Akane that was just a silly accident you know how Ryoga is he probably just went into the wrong room." Kasumi thought she noticed a shiver overtake Akane.

"Then you can tell exactly what happened, please Kasumi it's important." Akane watched as Kasumi kept her cheerful face as she looked at her sister.

"Oh Akane it's not really worth repeating."

"Kasumi you have to tell someone otherwise it's going to slowly kill you."

"Oh Akane,"

"Damn it Kasumi stop being mom, you're not my mother you're my sister and Ryoga raped you, and we were all stupid not to notice that you were hurting."

"He didn't rape me he just fondled me a bit." Kasumi said a hint of pain in her eyes.

"That's all he just fondled you a bit."

"That's it well that and he was saying your name while he did it." Akane froze as soon as she heard that she was Ryoga's intended target. She quickly got off the bed and left the room. Shutting the door she fought back the tears as Ranma walked by.

"Ah Akane about what happened last night."

"Let's just stick to business ok Ranma?" Akane said not ready to deal with the situation that occurred last night. Before he could respond Akane was already walking downstairs preparing for the final meeting with Kuno and Ukyo.

It was almost noon when the meeting commenced both Kuno and Ukyo seemed to be having a hangover. Ranma stood up and addressed the Ryoga hunters.

"I think that we have all been the victims of a cruel hoax. But before I can say more I need confirmation, Kuno, Ukyo-chan why did you put up the bounty on Ryoga's head.

"What Saotome how can you even ask that? That scoundrel has my pig-tailed princess locked up in some dungeon of deprivation."

"What makes you so sure?" did you actually see Ryoga kidnap her, or for that matter did he actually say anything to you about it."

"He has her I'm sure of it." Kuno shouted slamming his fist against the table.

"Fine Ukyo why are you involved in this," Akane asked also wondering were Ranma was going with this.

"I would rather not discuss that here." Ukyo answered looking at Ranma.

"Why what did that fiend do to you?" Kuno asked becoming more outraged by the second.

"Please we have to know, it's important." Ranma pleaded gently with his best friend.

"Alright Ranma but only you I'll talk with you only." Everyone agreed to Ukyo's terms not wanting to pry into a sensitive matter.

A minute later both Ranma and Ukyo were in his room. They made sure that nobody was eavesdropping.

"Alright Ukyo were alone now what did Ryoga do to you?"

"I know what happened between you two." Ukyo answered quietly

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened between the two of you in the tool shed." Ukyo said trying to keep from retching.

"I'm sorry Ukyo I still have no idea what you're talking about." Ranma said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Ranma I know how ashamed you must feel but you were under the effect of Sakuratu when you and Ryoga…"

"When me and Ryoga did what?" Ukyo looked around to make sure they weren't being watched then she went to Ranma and whispered in his ear. As soon as Ranma heard the words sex with Ryoga is eyes shot wide open.

"Where the hell did you hear this?" he blurted out loud forgetting about possible eavesdroppers. "I never had sex with Ryoga!" as the words left his lips he heard the sound of people collapsing on the floor outside.

"But Akuma honey said..." Hearing his new cousins' name involved in this Ranma slapped his head and began muttering phrases from a low grade action flick. Finally able to compose Ranma turned to Ukyo.

"Ukyo-chan my cousin," he said gritting his teeth. "Is really a demon from the Demon Underworld; do you really think that he is remotely trustworthy?"

"But he seemed so sincere."

"Yeah he's good at that, but I promise you Ukyo I never had any fleshy contact with Ryoga."

"But then how come he was in your clothes when we confronted him at the tool shed."

"If I had to harbor a guess I would say that was part of Akuma's scheme, in fact I think that this whole thing has just been a real cruel joke."

Kasumi was busy sweeping the floor when she heard a noise in the cellar. Opening the door to investigate she found a very confused Shampoo and Mousse struggling to find their clothes.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Shampoo, Mousse I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." The sound of Kasumi's voice caused them to cover up as quickly as they could.

"Ah that's okay Kasumi me Shampoo and I were just..."

"Cleaning cellar floor it very dirty," Shampoo said slapping on her halter top. Mousse quickly put on his pants and found his glasses in the process,

"Oh dear I'm sorry I really haven't had time to clean the cellar, I'm sorry that you two felt it was necessary to get naked and see how much dust you can pick up by rolling around on the floor." Kasumi said with an unbelievably sarcastic tone. She shut the cellar door leaving Mousse and Shampoo scrambling for their clothes.

All the faces looked at Ranma in shock as he outlined what he believed to be his cousin's scheme.

"How can you be so sure about this Saotome?" Kuno ask skeptically.

"Kuno has a point Ranma honey I mean sure Akira lied to me and then arranged to have Ryoga in your clothes.., never mind."

"Kasumi said that Ryoga accidentally groped her." Akane said both Ranma and Ukyo couldn't help notice the angry tone of voice Akane. All through Nabiki was unusually quiet.

"Great now we only have two things to figure out, one where do we find the son of a bitch and even more importantly how do we stop him?" Ranma said looking perplexed. The sound of steel being pulled out the sheath directed their attention to Kuno.

"We stop his evil any way we can."

"Kuno baby," Nabiki uttered.

"Wait here." Nabiki suddenly spoke, she quickly ran up the stairs to her room. When she returned she was carrying a baseball cap that looked like one of Akuma's.

"What's with the hat Nabiki?" she heard her little sister ask.

"This is how were going to find Akira." Nabiki said with a quiet resolve.

Mousse and Shampoo quietly exited the cellar only to see Ranma and crew about to leave on a demon hunt.

"What do you think that's about?" Mousse asked Shampoo

"I think we follow and find out." Shampoo whispered back. The two Chinese warriors carefully followed the crew to the front door.

"Oh Shampoo are these your panties?" they heard Kasumi blurt out. The demon hunters turned around to see Shampoo and Mousses face turn red as Kasumi held out a pair of red lace panties in front of Shampoo.

"Shampoo," Akane blurted out

"Mousse," Ranma followed in Akane's shock.

"In our house," Nabiki scowled at Akira's wife and her lover.

"Oh my," Kasumi said giving the underwear back to Shampoo. The Amazon wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw a little smirk on Kasumi's face.

"As interesting and loin provoking as this is aren't we on our way to mash Akuma?' Ukyo asked battle spatula in hand.

"You going after Shampoo's husband?" The Amazon asked pulling out her bonbori.

"And my best friend," Mousse asked pulling a couple of throwing dirks from his robe.

"Don't make this difficult you guys Akuma doesn't deserve your loyalty." Ranma told them as he prepared for the eventual combat.

"Nobody get to kick Shampoo's husband ass but Shampoo. So you go we follow then you stay out of way. And nobody I mean nobody kill him." The look on Shampoos face was equal to ten kisses of death. The whole crowed watched as Shampoo quickly shoved her panties into her pocket. "Well what you waiting for?"

Nabiki led the way to Akuma filling Shampoo and Mousse on everything that occurred while they were cleaning the cellar.

"He spiked the punch?" Mousse questioned Nabiki as he was clearly outraged.

"Sound like Shampoo's husband alright?" Shampoo just hunched her shoulders.

"So tell me something Shampoo, you slept with Akuma and that makes him your husband, right?" Nabiki asked keeping a calm demeanor.

"That right."

"So what does that make Mousse now that you slept with him?"

"Convenient." Mousse answered quietly. Both ladies stopped and looked at him. Mousse's outrage was shining through his glasses. "Will you please stop staring at me like I'm an idiot, especially since you were the one's to fall for his trick."

"What you talking about Shampoo and Mousse both affected by magical elixir."

"I said his trick not his spell." Mousse quietly as the rage seethed in him. The fact that Nabiki and Shampoo were giving him blank stares was not helping his sudden outburst.

"Don't you get it? He chose that specific potion for a reason." Mousse sighed. "I used to think you were the clever one." He said indicating to Nabiki.

"Hmmph if you're so clever why don't you explain it?" Nabiki said clearly not happy that Mousse seemed to figure out something she didn't.

"Yes Mousse, tell us what you think happened?" Shampoo agreed also miffed. Mousse straightened his glasses and shook his head.

"Shampoo who invited you the party last night,"

"Greedy over here," Shampoo answered thumbing to Nabiki.

"Alright now Nabiki why did you invite Shampoo to the party,"

"You're kidding right? Whenever any of Ranma's other fiances show up I'm usually able to get some yen one way or another."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to find out if Akuma was still interested in Shampoo?" A small teardrop appeared over Nabiki's head as Mousse's inquiry seemed to make sense.

"All right maybe I did so what?"

"I think Akuma knew that you would invite Shampoo."

"But why would he let Greedy do that?"

"Think Shampoo, Akuma knows about Chinese Amazon law. That mean's he knew that once he slept with you he's was a married beast."

"Go on." Shampoo told Mousse

"He invited me to the party knowing that you would go after me while affected by the potion, I don't know how he made me so passive but he planned for us to sleep together after he rejected you."

"But why would Akira do that?" Nabiki asked trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"Because he knew that if Shampoo cheated on him he would have a chance to annul his marriage. The only thing I don't think he planned on was falling in love with you." Nabiki stopped cold at Mousses words. "I realized that when I saw his eyes after he saved you from my barrage, sorry about that by the way." Nabiki just nodded and allowed Mousse to continue. "The only thing I can't figure out is this hatred of his Chinese Amazons, not that it matters now. Because I slept with a married woman Akuma now has the right to either choose to forgive Shampoo and fight me to the death or divorce Shampoo through ritual combat. Either way he hurt both of us."

"Hey what gives Nabiki why did you stop?" Ukyo asked as she stood there.

"Nabiki are you alright?" Akane asked concerned for her sister.

"We're here." She said quietly pointing to Akuma who was perched on a tree branch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Going note to readers: Well this is it the second part to my fifth installment of Year of Evil. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far I know I am. I should warn this chapter is going to be brutal, as Akuma takes on six combatants in physical and emotional combat.

Ranma 1/2

**Akuma's New Year**

**January 30****th**

** Well Nabiki I know it's been close to a month since the whole mess with my cousin and his friends. As much as I don't want to be I feel bad about how it all concluded. I never thought Ranma would figure out everything that I had done, and that he would gather everyone to take me on. It really was an ugly moment but maybe it was better that it happened the way it did. But I still miss you and I still intend to honor my contract with you.**

As Akuma sat in the PC room typing his lovelorn letter to Nabiki his mind flashed back to what happened on that fateful day.

From his tree branch Akuma saw Ranma, Akane, Kuno, Ukyo and Nabiki walking in his direction looking very grim.

**"I wonder what they want now" **he said still feeling depressed about last night.

"To kick demon husband's ass," He heard a familiar Chinese voice tell him. Akuma looked down to see Shampoo and Mousse waiting for him.

**"So what you're here for the first shot I take it?"**

"I don't know about her but I'm ready for a rematch." Mousse said sounding angry and bitter.

**"Careful Mu Shu I might challenge you to the death for sleeping with my wife."**

"Like that wasn't your plan from the start?" Mousse said sounding even more enraged.

**"Hey I didn't plan anything; I certainly didn't want you to end up with the little woman here." **A barrage of throwing dirks flew from Mousse's robe, but to his surprise Akuma was no longer on the tree branch. **"What's wrong Mu Shu didn't she do it for you?" **he heard a choked demon whisper behind his ear.

"Bastard," Mousse screamed trying to back hand Akuma. The demon casually slapped his fist out of the way.

**"Why I am thank you for noticing, but you still didn't answer my question Mu Shu didn't she do it for you? Wasn't it everything you dreamed of?" **The demon then sprinkled some powder into Mousses face.

"What did you just do?" Mousse said preparing himself for another attack.

**"A simple truth spell, nothing more,"**

"She was incredible a real animal, I'm glad she thought to bring condoms with her." Mousse said failing to resist Akuma's spell.

**"Then what's the problem I'll divorce her and you can have her we both win."**

"The problem is she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, not by you, not by Ranma…"

**"And not by you," **The words caused a snarl of anger from Mousse followed by more chains and throwing dirks. **"Sorry Mu Shu ****Chrmas**** is long over so you're just wasting your time**." As he said this a handful of weapons fell from the demons palm. Frustrated Mousse attacked again and again Akuma shrugged of his best efforts.

"Enough Mousse," Shampoo screamed catching them both by surprise.

"Shampoo," Mousse asked questioningly. The Amazon walked towards the two combatants.

"This is Shampoo's battle not yours Mousse go to Kodachi, you made your choice." Shampoo looked at Mousse with a look that told him that he had no say in the incident. She turned towards her new husband. "So this is it?"

**"Yep,"**

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?"

**"Nope, like I said I don't believe in your outdated Amazon's laws."**

"You say you not plan divorce?"

"**Nope I planned on everybody relaxing and enjoying the party. Unfortunately I didn't figure out that the potion would bring out your feline instincts." **Hearing this Shampoo recalled the way she acted at the party, before she ended up with Mousse. Flirting with the boys, seducing Mousse not to mention she wanted to kick Nabiki's ass. _Shampoo was acting like a cat in heat and Mousse ended up acting like a passive duck._ She looked at Mousse who was fuming a couple of feet from them.

"You still planning on divorcing Shampoo though right?"

**"If the only way I can keep you from bothering me is to kick your ass then yes." **Hearing this Shampoo took up a battle pose and prepared for the ritual divorce battle.

"Shampoo will see you castrated and thrown into Jusenkyo." She said charging the demon

**"Yeah like that would ever happen," **Akuma said with a sarcastic tone of voice. He dodged her first bonbori strike and blocked her second attempt with his forearm. **"Look sweet heart I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep this short, since I've got company coming soon. **He rolled his forearm and quickly removed one of Shampoo's bonbori from her hand. Then with his free hand he palm struck Shampoo's chest. She stumbled back a couple of feet then with only one bonbori she attacked again. Instead of blocking here swing this time the demon grabbed it and pulled it away from her. Shampoo grinned as the demon took the bonbori from her, the demon soon learned why when he tried to throw away the Amazon's weapon. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of it the weapon wouldn't leave his palm.

**"Nice trick." **The demon said to his bride.

"Knew husband would like it," Shampoo said approaching the demon. "You no divorce Shampoo, Shampoo going to make your life a nightmare as long as we both shall live." She said then kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and landed a punch on his jaw.

**"So in other words you're going to be a typical Amazon wife." **Akuma said as he flipped back up.

"You think greedy Tendo sister will be any better? Shampoo doubt she survive the ride, admit it the real reason demon hate Amazons is because they're the only one's who can satisfy him." Shampoo watched as the demon looked at her with a grim and determined face. She slowly began approaching him swaying her hips seductively. The demon just continued to stare at her. He made no attempt to keep Shampoo from putting her arms around his neck. "Shampoo hate you and will make your life hell, but if demon behave himself Shampoo give him more honeymoon." She drew him closely to her, "so what does husband have to say to that?" In a non-verbal reply Akuma put one hand on Shampoos thigh and the other on her breast. Mousse watched in shock, as Shampoo seemed to accept Akuma's advances. The demon put his tongue to her ear, a chill went down Shampoo's spine the idea of doing it in a public and in front of Mousse excited her a little more then she liked.

"**I win." **The demon whispered Shampoo's vision suddenly went black as she collapsed in his arms. Putting her down gently Akuma turned to Mousse. **"She's not mine anymore and I give you my blessing if you still want her." **Mousse charged at Akuma.

"How dare you? How dare you give her to me now that I accepted that its time to move on? Damn you, damn you, damn you!" The young man from China continued cursing as he tried to land a blow on Akuma**. **The demon just sighed as he evaded all of Mousses blows. And before he could be blocked he flicked two fingers against Mousse's forehead.

Ranma watched as Mousse went down like a house of cards in front of Akuma. His cousin turned to see Ranma and friends standing a few feet from him.

"**Hey cousin what brings you all here?" **Akuma asked his tone seemingly nonchalant.

"Drop the act Akuma I know what you did, we all do."

"**Yeah so I slept with Shampoo big deal?"**

"Don't act all innocent I figured out what you did to Ryo…"

"You slept with Shampoo?" Ranma, Akane and Ukyo all asked at the same time.

"**That's what I said."** Akuma said dusting himself off.

"What exactly do you mean by slept with Akuma?" Akane asked the demon.

"Akane." Ukyo blurted shocked at Akane's inquiry.

"Akuma has a way of twisting words Ukyo, or have you forgotten?" Ukyo blushed as memories of nightmares of Ranma and Ryoga playing a scene from consenting adults filled her head. "So I want to hear exactly what you meant by slept with."

"**What words do you want exactly? I mean there are so many, I fucked her, screwed her, banged her, boffed her, she shampooed my sword, we did the naked mamba, I ploughed her field, she played on my joystick, we made like…."**

"Okay we get the point." Ukyo interrupted before hearing more of Akuma's definitions of sex. She pulled her spatula out from its holster; Kuno did the same with his sword.

"You fiend what have you done with my pig-tailed princess?" Kuno said attacking Akuma. The katana whisked over Akuma's head with a swish.

"**Okay I'm guessing discussing this like rational people is out."**

"You're not people," Akane said coldly.

"**Alright if that's the way you want to play it?' **Akuma said with a shrug. He parried Kuno's blade with his hands, spun around and hit Kuno with a spinning backhand. Then while still spinning he threw a vial on the ground that enveloped him in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Akuma was gone.

"Great now what," Ukyo grumbled,

"He'll be back." Nabiki said in a sure tone of voice. She took off Akuma's cap and slowly walked home hoping nobody saw her small tears of heartbreak leave her eyes.

The companions started to leave to plan their next strategy. No one noticed Akuma suddenly appear from behind the tree branch.

"I just wish I had one shot at him." Akane muttered.

"**Be careful what you wish for Miss Akane." **The demon hissed silently

Jan 2nd

Breakfast was unusually quiet for everybody; Kasumi served everybody with the same loving smile. She was putting a tray of rice down when she heard a cry of pain. She was surprised to find her elbow somehow connected with Mr. Saotome's gut.

"Oh excuse me how clumsy of me." Kasumi said pulling away from Genma. Soun looked at his daughter in terror, his head wrapped up in bandages, Akane barely looked at Ranma, and even Nabiki was not quite herself. Their guests were all at home probably talking about the party and everything that had occurred. Ranma was half awake; he and the group had spent the whole day yesterday hunting down Akuma with no results. He looked at Akane but his fiancé was still quiet around him. She hadn't said more then two words to him since the changing of the year.

At the Kuno household Sasuki performed his usual duties with a heavy heart. _She has to be stopped, I stood by and watched once before and those weapons nearly destroyed the family. And now here I am a slave to their wishes, how much longer until she's ready to pursue her revenge?" _He just finished sweeping the floor when he saw someone sneaking in through the window. _A burglar! _The little manservant thought enraged that someone was attempting to rob his master's household at this time of tragedy. Sasukae watched as the figure looked around, he grabbed one of his master's statues that adorned the hallway of the Kuno household. The stranger seemed to be heading for his masters meditation chamber.

"**Kuno oh Kuno where are you?" **he heard a scratchy voice mutter

"Ahh" Sasukae screamed as he attacked the red-haired stranger. The stranger quickly kicked the statue out of Sasuake's hand. "What do you want?" Sasukae asked glaring at the stranger.

"**I seek Hatitatti Kuno, little ninja it would be in your best interest to let me know where he is."**

"Never," Sasukae said jumping in the air and throwing fireworks at the intruder, he simply sighed and with a wave of his hand he turned the rockets back on the little ninja. Sasukae's eyes bulged out as the rockets struck him. The manservant went down in a smoking heap. Shaking his head the intruder walked past the smoldering manservant.

Kuno was meditating in his study when he felt a presence.

"Is that you my red haired angel?"

"**You got the red hair part right anyway."**

Kuno turned still in his meditated posture. Standing right in front of him was the man who started the whole deception.

"You," Kuno said standing and going for his sword.

"**The one and only," **The demon said grinning.

"What do you want here, you fiend?"

"**Well for one thing I would love the name of your decorator this place is just so retro." **Sensing that Saotome's cousin was being less then sincere Kuno drew his sword and prepared for battle.

"You were a fool for coming here." Kuno said advancing towards the trouble making young man.

"**What can I say I need the thrill of confrontation, would you mind if I lit a candle first? I need to do this battle ritual thing correctly, you know how it is." **Kuno bowed his head silently and let Akuma light the strange looking candle. It was pure white almost like sculpted snow. The flame seemed to make the candle glow even brighter.

"**There now we're ready."** Akira Saotome said taking a battle stance. The two combatants bowed to each other.

"Prepare yourself." Kuno said running towards his opponent. The strange young man just stood there as Kuno charged. The katana was like steel lightning as it slashed at the young stranger. But Ranma's cousin was no longer standing there to receive any of the blows. Kuno turned to see Akira standing behind him.

"**Looking for me?" **he asked a devilish grin on his face.

"You are the only one who can tell me where my pig-tailed princess is."

"**Well I guess that means you can't kill me." **Kuno raised his sword, and prepared to strike again only to have Akira disappear again. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Akuma standing they're grinning at him.

"**Tell you what Boshido boy I'll make you a deal. We fight if you win I'll tell you all about your precious pig-tailed girl, and if I win you'll let me stay in one of your guest quarters."** The young stranger pulled out a contract, **so do we have a deal?"**

"If I win you'll let me know where my pig-tailed angel is."

"**That's what I'm saying." **Akuma handed the contract to Kuno. The young samurai hesitated for a minute then signed the paper with a quill that he somehow kept concealed in his robe.

Kodachi the Dark Rose felt a presence it didn't surprise her. She looked into the shadows.

"One of us is here." The shadow said a small grin forming.

"It matters little to me what happens in this house." Kodachi replied in a cold dispassionate voice.

"Relax little one vengeance will be yours, I'm just curious that's all." The silhouette disappeared leaving Kodachi to her practice of the dark weapons.

The battle continued in Kuno's study, Ranma's cousin seemed to take great delight in the fight. Kuno grew frustrated as he tried to land his blade on the grinning young man.

"**Ooh getting closer Kuno,"**

"Stay still and fight knave," Kuno screamed frustrated at his opponent.

"**Nice pictures you have here I take it my partners been treating you well."**

"Your partner,"

"**Nabiki Tendo. This looks like her handiwork."**

"Indeed she has an eye for photography. It's a pity she suffers so much."

"**Suffers what the hell do you mean suffers?" **Akuma asked ducking from Kuno's blade.

"She's in love with a man that does not feel the same way about her." Akuma grabbed Kuno's sword and threw it to the side.

"**What are you talking about?" **Kuno sighed seeing that Akuma wasn't going to continue the battle until he answered his question.

"Nabiki Tendo is in love with me."

"**You've got to be kidding me." **Akuma said crossing his arms.

"She try's to hide it behind a facade of business, but I'm the only customer she sells pictures of the fair Akane Tendo, no other man she sells to."

"**You ever think it's because you're the only one who can afford to pay her inflated prices." **Kuno noticed that Akira was getting a little agitated by the conversation.

"She could make more money selling pictures of Akane to all her crushes but she doesn't. In her own profit motivated way she loves me. It really is sad that nobody else can catch her interest."

"**Yeah I guess," **Akira muttered lowering his guard. The blade slashed prompting the demon to roll before it inflicted further damage.

"Well this is interesting; I wonder what brings him to Nerima." The shadow whispered as she watched the blood leave Akuma's side. "Well I guess I should find out why he's here."

"**Oh no," **Akuma muttered suddenly looking around. _**It can't be her not here, not now.**_ Akuma rolled out of the way just as Kuno's sword struck the floor. He noticed that the candle he lit was blown out. The shadow disappeared before Akuma could see her.

"**You know what Bushido boy I change my mind, I don't want to stay here so let's just call the match a forfeit."**

"I will never allow you to go anywhere until you tell me what has happened to my pigtailed girl." Akuma sighed and leaned against the wall for support.

"**Alright fine I'll tell you, the girl you refer to as the pig-tailed girl is really my cousin Ranma Saotome."** Kuno looked at him stunned. Then with a growl of anger Kuno raised his sword in anger.

"Liar I tire of this game." He swung down giving Akira the final strike. But like a skilled warrior Akira caught the blade in his hand and starting rubbing his hands against the steel. The steel suddenly started getting hot. Kuno screamed and dropped his sword.

"**I'm not lying, this time pal why don't you just accept the fact that every woman you chased after is not interested in you, its time for you to grow up." **Kuno shook his hand in an attempt to cool it. He was surprised to see Akuma no longer there.

"This is really becoming interesting." The strangely sweet yet sadistic voice purred.

Jan 3rd

Ukyo started closing up her restaurant; putting up the last of the chairs she turned to see a strange candle on the counter. It was pure white and it seemed to glow as the flame danced of the wick.

"Where did this come from?" Ukyo wondered out loud

**"Well let's see you saw no one come in and suddenly there's this candle on your counter, and it's like one you've never seen before."**

"Hello Akuma." Ukyo grimaced slowly reaching for her spatula. Stepping out of the shadows was Ranma's demon cousin.

**"Ukyo," **The demon replied tilting his cap slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not hiding the anger in her voice.

**"I'm looking for shelter, do you have a room I can rent?" **he asked quietly.

"You have got to be kidding, after what you did to poor Ryoga how could you even think that I would let you stay here?" as she asked she began advancing on him.

**"If it's any consolation I never thought things would go this far." **Akuma said with a shrug.

"And why the hell should I believe you?"  
**"It seems to me that you have a lot of trust issues especially with men." **Akuma said not flinching as Ukyo approached him battle spatula at the ready. She suddenly charged at him. A mighty swing cut the air. But Ukyo saw that Akuma was no longer where he once was. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she saw Akuma perched on the flat end of her spatula. **"Looking for me?" **Ukyo growled as she tried to swat Akuma like an overgrown housefly. The demon just rolled off the spatula before it went over her head.

"Hold still and take it like a demon." She shouted.

**"I would but I don't think any demon in history was struck with a giant spatula before." **

"There's a first time for everything."

**"Oh so is that why you started moaning Ryoga's name? Tell was that the first time you moaned for someone different then Ranma?"**

"You lying sleaze bucket." She screamed throwing three sharpened little spatulas at him. She watched in amazement as he casually caught all three of them and dropped them on the floor.

**"Sorry Miss Ukyo but I wasn't lying when you moaned for Ryoga. To tell you the truth I don't see what any girl could see in that idiot."**

"It figures you wouldn't."

**"Really what's that supposed to mean?"**

"He's caring, supportive, loyal, affectionate, and honest with his feelings, or in other words everything your not." Ukyo said surprised that she actually said them.

**"Really, Then how could you even think he could commit a crime like rape? Like I said I think you have some major trust issues when it comes to men."** Ukyo charged at him again trying to jab him with her spatula.

"And why do you think that?" she asked hoping to distract him enough for her to get a good hit in.

**"Hmm it could be because you were promised to a man who until a couple of months ago thought you were a boy, or the fact that the father of that man took your wedding dowry and ran. It must have been kind of weird for you sort of like being left at the alter."**

"Yeah it hurt like hell, but I know that it wasn't Ranma honey's fault now. And I plan on always being here for him."

**"Even after he marries Akane?" **the question stopped her assault. Gently Akuma took the spatula from her.

"I never thought about that." She said still staring blankly at Akuma.

**"Maybe you should Ranma and Akane are becoming closer going into the groping phase of a relationship. If you don't act fast you might end up having no choice but settling for Ryoga Habiki."**

** "**What do you mean settle for Ryoga, what's wrong with Ryoga?" Ukyo asked sounding a little too defensive.

**"Well let's see he's naïve, suffers from directional dyslexia and his nose bleeds like a gutted pig when he sees a naked woman.**

"That's just because he's shy and he's not naive he's just sweet." Ukyo said.

**"And obsessed with Akane, like all the other guys in Jusenkyo." **Akuma watched as Ukyo twitched just a little. He took a quick glance at the candle that he had lit on the counter of the restaurant. It was still glowing bright as Ukyo tiring of the conversation took an unarmed swing at Akuma. Once again to her growing agitation Akuma easily avoided Ukyo attack.

"Shut up and fight!" she yelled out attacking Akuma.

**"You know what I find very interesting even if somehow Ryoga was able to capture Akane's heart from Ranma that would still leave you contending with, well no one thanks to me." **As the words past the demons lips Ukyo began thinking _he's right Kodachi's has been missing for months, Shampoo is no longer engaged to Ranma honey. All I need to do is find someone for Akane and then I'll have Ranma honey all to myself. _She looked at the demon that was now leaning on the wall. _And maybe Akira Saotome can help me with that._

"Alright Akira you need a place to stay?"

**"That's right."**

"All right the deal is this and it's not negotiable. I'll hire you as a full time helper, if it looks like you can behave yourself I'll let you stay here."

**"Sounds reasonable I guess."**

"I'm not finished I want you to sign a contract stating that you will not use any magic in my restaurant, no confusion, love, hate, lust or dark potions, powders, or enchantments of any kind. You're on probation for the rest of this month. If I even think that you're up to something that will hurt my business I'll revoke your invitation."

**"You drive a hard bargain."**

"You think you can find a better bargain elsewhere?" Ukyo said putting on her best businesswoman face. "Oh and just so you don't start scheming I am well aware I didn't say that you couldn't use magic outside the restaurant. But if you even make so much as a motion to destroy someone else's life I'll throw you in my oven and grill you before kicking you out. That's the deal take it or leave it."

**"So what your saying is under this contract I'm not allowed to use any magic that would hurt your business ventures, and that I am allowed to use magic outside the restaurant as long as I don't use it to destroy any lives." **The demon seemed conflicted before pulling out a contract from his jacket. **"Very well Miss Ukyo you have a deal.**

Jan 4th

It was the first day back to school Akuma watched from his hiding place as Ranma and Akane walked to school. Neither one of them was looking our speaking to each other. The demon couldn't see any sign of anger in either of them. Ranma seemed to be hurt and frustrated while Akane seemed conflicted.

_I wish Akane would talk to me, she's been giving me the silent treatment since New Years; I don't know what I did wrong. She was the one who started it. I just went along with the groove. Was it bad? Did I do something wrong? I wish I had my female insight back or at least that she would talk to me._

_ What am I going to do? I can't keep ignoring Ranma, he really didn't do anything wrong. He was right if we really are going to make this relationship I have to accept what Jusenkyo did to him. But what must he think of me? I started the whole thing; did I really kiss him while he was in his girl form? _

_ Man how could my life get so screwed up? And worse I really can't blame Akuma for this? Sure he spiked the punch, but if he hadn't I doubt that I would have been able to piece it all together like I did. But was I wrong asking Akane to accept my girl form? But what if I can't find a cure for my condition? Then what? _

_ Damn Akuma and his potion. Things were a lot easier when we had our secrets to keep; now I know that Ryoga's P-Chan, that Kasumi's not happy with her life, that Shampoo's no longer a virgin and I might be… No! I don't even want to think that. And what about poor Nabiki that bastard broke her heart,_

The two continued walking silently so absorbed in their thoughts that neither one noticed Akira Saotome walking quietly behind them. When they reached the schoolyard their friends greeted them.

"Hey Ranma, hey Akane, hey Akira," they heard one of them call out.

"Akira!" they both said in unison.

**"Don't want to be late on my first day." **The young man said with a smile.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Akane said with a growl.

**"Okay cous I agree that she has a very sexy growl." **Akira's comment brought on a lot of catcalls from both Ranma and Akane's friends. Her facing turning a blood thirsty red Akane attacked Akuma. The demon smiled as he parried blow after blow. **"Hey cousin, tell me something does she show this much energy in the bed room?"**

"Shut up you perverted freak." Akane said still attacking the demon in human form.

**"Why?" **Akuma asked as he caught Akane fist and applied pressure just below her shoulder. **"Did I hit a sensitive spot?" **To her surprise her arm went numb.

"Get away from her!" Ranma yelled charging his cousin. The demon ducked under his punch and elbowed Ranma in the gut.

**"Hey take it easy you two; you're acting like a couple of kids." **Akuma rolled out of the way and put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Noticing the crowed that was building up Ranma helped Akane up.

"Come on Akane let's not give Akira any more ammo to use against us. The ring of the first bell caused the rest of the students to follow Ranma and Akane into the school.

"I can't feel my arm." Akane angrily whispered. Quietly Ranma took Akane's books and carried them along with his own.

"Ah Mr. Saotome so good of you to join us," The teacher said as the new student entered. "Please take a seat." Akuma took a seat one desk behind Nabiki he noticed Kuno scowling at him from a distance. Grinning he sat down and involved himself in studies that he had learned a couple of centuries ago. Sadly for him Nabiki didn't even look at him. _**All right calm down it's not like this thing with Nabiki was going to lead to marriage are anything. At best we probably would date until collage and then make like bunnies until graduation. Still she is attractive, those cold blue eyes, that condescending brow, that subtle yet seductive body and the way she walks. Get a grip demon every time this happens you end up in more trouble. **_He shook his head quickly and noticed Nabiki doing her math equations with ease. _**The question is what am I going to do now that I'm bound to her by contract? I suppose I can just come clean with her. After all there are worse fates then being enslaved by a sexy and devious woman.**_ A small grin formed on his face as he pulled a black and white copy of The Adventures of Randy and Amy from his jacket. As he flipped through the pages a plan began to form in his head.

Akane usually liked gym class, the thrill of the competition, the admiration of her schoolmates at her athletic prowess, but now all she could do is avoid looking at her friends as they changed into their gym clothes. She realized that this sudden self-consciousness was brought on by, a trouble making demon, a very mature female Ranma and a very uninhibited Akane. It never seemed to bother her before seeing Ranma naked as a girl but now all she could think about was that night. It started with a kiss and then, then

"Akane are you coming?" one of her friends asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'll be there in a minute." She replied as her friend took off for the door. Akane finished putting on her shorts. "What am I going to do?" she sighed.

**"Now isn't that an interesting question." **The husky voice caught her by surprise.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you what you're doing here."

**"That would be kind of a stupid question, why do you think most boys hide in the girls' locker room?" **Akuma said leaning on one of the lockers.

"Instead I think I'll just beat you within an inch of your miserable existence." She quickly launched herself at the grinning demon with a flying front kick. He just grinned and stepped aside. Landing right behind him Akane threw a flying roundhouse with the intention of knocking his head off. The demon simply ducked as the fierce roundhouse brushed over his head. She was so intent on hurting him that she didn't notice smoke coming from one of the lockers.

**"Well I imagine that you have wanted to do this to me for a long time. Did I do anything wrong?"**

"Did you do anything wrong?" Akane asked angrily throwing every punch and kick combination she knew. "You framed Ryoga, you used Shampoo, you tricked us all, you made Nabiki think you cared about her, you made Kasumi tell us how miserable she really is, you made me and Ranma realize how we really feel about each other and thanks to your New Years Eve potion I know that Ryoga is P-Chan and I had sex with Ranma as a girl." Thwack, the sound of Akane fist connecting with Akuma's jaw snapped her out of her rant. _I hit him I actually hit him, _she thought in disbelief. She stared down at the demon that was nursing his jaw. Seeing him down on the floor filled her with a great sense of accomplishment. But when he spoke all feeling of triumph left her when the question left his lips.

**"You beat rugs with Ranma?" **It was that question that made Akane realize what she had done, She just told the ultimate troublemaker her, no their darkest secret. **"So how was it?" **

"It's none of your business." Akane answered sullenly.

**"He was that bad huh? Well I guess I can't blame him he's not used to using any of his equipment." **Akuma watched as Akane turned a dark shade of vermilion. She then grabbed one of the lockers ignoring the fact that it was smoking.

"I'm going to mash you like a bad potato!" Akane screamed inhaling some of the smoke coming from the locker.

**"Why because I forced everybody to face the truth about this whole screwed up situation? Because Ranma forced you to accept the fact that if you couldn't love his girl side that your relationship will never work? Or are you just blaming me because you didn't get an orgasm."**

"I did get an orgasm you bastard!" she screamed as she slammed the locker down on the demon. She then began jumping up and down on the smashed locker. She stopped to catch her breath when the locker door flew open and Akuma stepped out covered in candle wax.

**"Really so how was it, did it feel like Mt Fuji in your pants?" **the demon quickly jumped out of the way as Akane's foot went through the locker.

"More like Niagra Falls." Akane answered pulling her leg free. She charged at the perverted demon. Throwing every technique she ever learned at him.

"**Wow in that case shouldn't you be saving this energy for another indiscriminate grappling match with Ranma? So tell me what techniques did he use? Did he grope counter clockwise or did he go straight for the nipple?"** he kept goading her as he either dodged or blocked her assault.

"I don't know what happened we were kissing one minute then our tongues were touching then it just got all weird." Akane said stopping her assault. "I liked it he was a girl and I'm a girl and we were kissing and I liked it." She suddenly started to shake her head. "Why the hell am I telling you this anyway?" she asked realizing how much she just confessed to him.

**"Could be the fact you inhaled smoke from the candle of confession, it tends to compel a person to confess all." **Akuma said shrugging his shoulders. Akane's face quickly turned a dark shade of purple as she pictured the latest addition of The Erotic Adventures of Randy and Amy. Akuma dusted himself off the best he could and walked to the window. **"If I were you girl I would stay clear of everybody for least two hours unless you want this to become very public." **Before the youngest Tendo could reply Akuma was gone. Akane looked at the damage she had done and started to clean up. She didn't want to have to explain to her friends or her teacher why she trashed the locker. She sighed obviously depressed she began trying to punch the door into a more door like shape.

While Akane pounded on the locker door Ranma was playing soccer with his classmates. But it was obvious that his heart wasn't in the game. The ball was stolen from him too easily and he didn't show much resolve in getting back.

"Come on Saotome hustle!" The coach yelled to the young man clapping his hands aggressively.

**"Okey doeky coachie," **Before the coach could stop him Akira Saotome was on the field and already beside the boy with the ball.

"Wha," he heard the young man cry out in surprise. He grinned exposing his little fangs. Suddenly the weird kid pulled back and the young man was surprised to see that he no longer had the soccer ball. The coach watched as the red haired young man dodged and weaved the ball through the opposition.

"Hey Ranma isn't that your cousin?" hearing someone refer to his cousin brought Ranma out of his funk. He looked up in time to see his new cousin score a goal. _Ah man what's he up to now?_ Ranma quickly ran to his cousin's side.

**"Hey Ranma was that a sweet goal or what?" **Akira asked assuming the role of a young man on a victory rush. Ranma just glared at him. "**Hey cuz you know if this were a comic book little daggers would be flying from your eyes, what's eating you lately?" **Ranma clenched is fingers together into a fist. **"Whoa cousin you want to scuffle sure but save until after school alright. I don't want to make a bad first impression."**

"To late for that," Ranma muttered. _Calm down Ranma he's trying to instigate you just calm down. Breathe easy and slowly count to ten._

**"So what's got you so ticked off anyway, this isn't about that whole Ryoga mix up is it?**

_Alright breathe slowly and count to one hundred."_

**"I know that you're not upset with me for shagging Shampoo."**

_"Five hundred, four hundred ninety-nine, four hundred ninety eight,_

**"And if you want my opinion I think Kasumi will recover from her little outburst."**

_One thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine, nine hundred and ninety eight, _

**"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with you and Akane's night. In fact she told me she came like the Hoover Dam."**

_One million ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine,_

**"To tell you the truth I didn't think you could be such a stud-dette."**

_Zero,_ Akira Saotome ducked before Ranma's punch could connect with his face. Before he could strike another blow he heard the coach shouting at them.

"Knock it off you two. You want to fight take it somewhere after school like real men." Ranma stopped trying to connect with his cousin.

**"He's right you know if you want to go at it then meet me at the house after school. Don't tell anybody and if were lucky it will just be you and me. I'll be waiting for you in the training room." **He then went back to playing soccer with Ranma's teammates. Ranma watched as the demon scored another goal without much effort. He glowered at his cousin who was oblivious of everything but the game. Fuming the young man suddenly wasn't interested in the game anymore and stormed off to the showers.

When the bell rang Nabiki headed right for the door without looking at Akuma. Knowing that she wasn't going to talk to him anymore the demon headed for his favorite tree. He twirled his cap around his finger while relaxing on his usual branch. He sighed as he looked at the angle of the sun. His match with Ranma wasn't for more then a couple of hours. _**So now what do I do? The problem with eternity is that it after the first couple of centuries it gets really boring, really fast. I guess I should go see how Mousse is doing maybe I'll get another crack at the stick monkey. **_A grinned formed on his face. He jumped down off his tree branch and proceeded to the cat café.

"What do you mean you quit?" the customers heard a loud voice scream from the kitchen. And if any of them had dared to go inside and find out what the commotion was they would have seen a truly pissed of Cologne. The old lady was looking at Mousse with a look of utter disbelief.

"I'm going back to China. I, I need time to think."

"So that's it you're just going to abandon Shampoo when she needs you the most? Or was your confession of love nothing more then a way to get into her panties?"

"She came onto me and we were both under the influence of a magical potion. Otherwise I would have never let her take advantage of me like that." Mousse said washing his last plate.

"Take advantage of you? How dare you say?"

"Say what, that the only time Shampoo wanted to be with me is when everybody else turned her down? That she only slept with me because she was following her feline instincts at the time? That all this time we were both deluding ourselves? Or perhaps the real reason you're so angry is because I was stronger then Shampoo? While she clung and clung to the illusion of love I began to accept reality and the fact that its time to move on?" He didn't seem angry when he said these things to the old lady in fact the only thing he really seemed was really, really tired.

**"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"** The sound of the choked voice caused a blue aura to form around Cologne. She turned to see the reason for all their troubles leaning on the kitchen wall.

"You!" she yelled out charging at the young man.

**"Take it easy stick monkey I'm not looking for any trouble." **Akuma said moving from the wall faster then untrained eyes could follow. _**Wow I guess the old lady found out about Shampoo and me.**_ The customers could hear the sound of glass breaking as Cologne relentlessly pursued Akuma.

"Hold still ex son in law and prepare to sample Chinese Amazon justice!" she screamed smashing more dishes then bones.

**"No thanks too spicy for my taste." **The demon answered keeping one step ahead of the old woman. Getting even more frustrated Cologne didn't notice Mousse had left. In fact the only thing that caught her attention was a red and black blur that was constantly out of her reach.

"Damn you hold still!" she blurted out.

**"Don't you have customers to take care of?" **Akuma asked with an amused tone. This didn't stop Cologne's assault not that it would have mattered the noise had already scared away all the customers. Smash! Another stack of dishes were destroyed by Cologne. Smiling Akuma took a red and black sphere out of his jacket pocket and tossed it against the wall. The sphere hit the wall and ricocheted towards the floor. The old Amazon followed the red and black blur oblivious that the demon was no longer in the kitchen.

_I don't why she's bothers she's never going to catch him. _Mousse mused as he began packing his traveling bag. He found a familiar green robe in his arms. Images of his rendezvous' with Kodachi filled his head.

"I probably should say goodbye to Kodachi." He told himself.

**"There's a thought."** Mousse didn't bother turning around he knew only one person with that voice.

"Here to say goodbye?" Mousse asked his demonic best friend.

**"So you really are leaving?" **the demon asked. Mousse wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but his tone of voice seemed a little sad. Deciding not to ponder it instead Mousse took the robes that his friend had given him and piled them in his arms.

"Here I believe these belong to you." Mousse said presenting the robes to the demon.

**"Keep them; they look a lot better on you than they would on me."**

"Thanks." The young man put the robes in his traveling bag. A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the boys' room. "You should be leaving I don't think Cologne would be happy if she found you in here." The young man suggested becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the quiet room.

**"Nah she's still chasing the chaos ball I put in the kitchen."** Akuma watched as Mousse shrugged his shoulders and kept on packing. **"So are you planning on saying goodbye to Kodachi or not? I should warn you she's starting to get involved in some really dark magic."**

"What are you talking about?" Mousse asked more concern in his voice then he thought possible.

**"I was at the Kuno residence a couple of days ago and I detected a very powerful dark magic. And I seriously doubt that idiot Whatitati is capable of summoning it. I think it might be a good idea to ask Kodachi to go with you back to China." **This news caught Mousse by surprise. _Kodachi's is getting involved with the dark arts. No it's not possible, why would she risk such a stupid thing? _

"Is there still a chance to save her?" Mousse asked desperately.

**"There's always a chance until they sign on the dotted line." **Akuma answered sounding a little more concerned then usual.

"Akuma thank you I have to go." The nearsighted young man quickly ran out his room and headed for the Kuno household. So wrapped up in concern about the woman that he was starting to love he failed to notice the cranky old lady chasing a red and black sphere in the kitchen destroying it in the process. Shortly after Akuma also walked past the destruction obsessed old lady. _**I'm going to have to keep an eye on Mousse and Kodachi. Especially if it's her," **_Akuma thought to himself grimly.

Ranma found himself standing outside Akane's room.

So you finally shagged her. Too bad you were a woman.

"It wasn't like I was planning on it to happen that way."

Are you so sure about that? Lets see you went to an intoxicated Akane in woman form, and when she kissed you, well you really weren't that resistant were you?

"No it didn't happen that way."

Well it seems that it happened that way and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Why are you torturing me like this? It's not like I hurt her or anything."

No of course not. You didn't have the equipment to hurt her at the time.

"I asked her if she wanted me to change back."

Maybe you should be careful. She might prefer you in your girl form after that night.

"She's not like that she loves me."

What ever you say maybe she was just curious then. Ranma continued staring at the door unsure of his next move. He still had some time before his match with Akuma. _I'm not even sure if my plan will work he knows all the tricks in our art plus a hundred of his own. I hope pop gets back here in time with my secret weapon. _He thought as he stared at the duck on Akane's door. He was starting to hate that duck. In the past when he first became aware of his feelings for Akane the duck was always there. _It's always throwing its opinion at me, always challenging me and then shooting me down. And the worse thing is I let it. It's a stupid wooden duck, just a nameplate and yet it always seems to stop me somehow. _He gently put his hand on the nameplate. His fingers traced the letters spelling out Akane's name. _Damn it what's taking Akuma so long anyway? Maybe he's already here and he's just waiting to cause more trouble. _He started looking more intensely at the wooden duck on Akane's door. _He's a demon from the demon underworld. _ Uh oh! "Always causing trouble between me and Akane," The young man said quietly

Ah Ranma,

"Is capable of dark magic,"

Take it easy kid

"And some how he knew that me and Akane made love like lesbians." He said gritting his teeth.

Let's discuss this okay? You don't want to do anything crazy.

"And this duck didn't start bothering me until that damn demon showed up!"

Will you listen to yourself? You're talking crazy!

"Akuma,"

Meanwhile Akane was in her room still contemplating all that happened that afternoon. She looked at the diary she kept on her dresser, picking it up carefully she opened it and removed the pen from its pocket. She looked down at the blank page she hadn't made an entry since New Years. Sighing she made herself comfortable.

Dear Diary

It never ceases to amaze me how screwed up our lives can get in only a few days. It's bad enough that every guy in school tried to defeat me in combat because of that idiot Kuno. Or that I'm in an arranged engagement with a man who turns into a woman every time he gets soaked by cold water. And my pet turned out to be a man who turns into a pig when splashed with ice water. And let's not forget all the other women in Ranma's life. Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo have more then a few time ruffled our feathers. Plus there's also our underwear-obsessed grandfather. Who is indirectly responsible for our currant troublemaker Akuma. Or perhaps his alter ego Akira Saotome. He's put us all through the ringer these past couple of months. "He's framed Ryoga for molesting Kasumi, Slept with Shampoo just to hurt her, actually seduced Nabiki into dating him (and I hope that's all it was) and because of him I find myself questioning my sexuality.

Akane stared at the last entry she made in her diary. The pen in her hand trembled as she considered how she was going to end this entry. Nothing came to mind so she just closed the diary and lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering how long it would take for either one of them to work this out. _The worse part is I can't blame this on Ranma. _She couldn't help but grin at the memory of his panicked face the first time they met (not to mention the first time she saw his body), then there was the time he caught him naked with Shampoo. Or the time she left him paralyzed on the dojo roof after assuming he slept with Kodachi. The sad truth was he just had a bad habit of ending up in situations that looked like infidelity. It struck her as funny how even though all these women were chasing after him he never did anything with any of them. Even though she attacked out of jealousy he still kept coming back to her. Her reflections were interrupted by the sound of Ranma screaming Akuma's name outside her door.

All three of the Tendo sisters were amazed to see Ranma jumping down on the floor. He was shouting obscenities at the floor as he continued pounding on it.

"**Why is Ranma beating up on your name plate Akane?" **Akane jumped at the sudden appearance of Akira Saotome. She spun around to see a confused Akira watching Ranma reduce the duck to splinters. When she turned to look at Ranma she noticed Nabiki was no longer in the hallway and Kasumi was glaring at Akira.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"**I've been waiting in the training room for the past ten minutes but it looks like Ranma prefers fighting with your wooden friend."**

He watched as Ranma stopped to catch his breath.

"**Man he really seems tense. Maybe you should play with his wooden friend more often he looks like he could use some release."**

"Why you disgusting pervert!" Akane shouted. But Akuma was no longer there for her to strike.

"Tell me about it hanging on your door listening to us, spying on us always taunting me." Ranma kept ranting beating on the last remains of Akane's nameplate. "Thought I was stupid huh, Thought that I would never figure out your stupid disguise."

"**Ranma what are you talking about?" **Akuma asked standing above Ranma

"You can't fool me Akuma I know this is you in disguise." Ranma yelled at the nameplate. He suddenly stopped realizing the voice came from above him. He looked up to see Akuma, Akane and Kasumi all staring at him. A big teardrop appeared beside his head.

I told you so.

"Damn you!" Ranma said throwing a punch aimed at Akuma nether regions. But the demon was no longer in front of him.

"**Ah excuse me didn't we agree to do this in private? I've been waiting for you at least ten minutes plus the time you were beating a woody." **He grinned at his last comment as he leaned behind Ranma. Catching his breath and counting to infinity Ranma stood up to see Akuma already waiting for him by the stairs. **"After you," **The demon said with a bow extending his arms downward.

"You think I'm stupid enough to turn my back on you." Ranma said as threatening as he could sound. Akuma shrugged and began walking down the stairs

"**Have it your way then." **He sighed as he proceeded to the training hall.

Akuma sat in a preying lotus position he heard three sets of feet stop in front of the training room entrance.

"**Showing off for the ladies hey cuz?" **he asked jumping up.

"Why you arrogant..." Akane was trying to push past Ranma trying to get his mock cousin.

"**Now Akane I do believe that you already had your turn. And you remember how badly it turned out for you last time." **He said with his usual smugness. Ranma grabbed her shoulders gently and faced her.

"What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean its nothing, god Akane he could have hurt you or cursed you or anything knowing him." Ranma spoke part panic and part compassion.

"He started it." Akane said trying hard not to be weakened by Ranma's concern.

"He always starts it."

"Damn it Ranma what do you expect he hurt my family, and your friends, how can you expect me just to stand by wait for him to figure out other ways to hurt you and the others. You keep forgetting I'm still a martial artist too, not just your fiancée, not just the youngest Tendo sister I'm the heir to this martial art also. It's not your school it's ours damn it yours and mine." She was almost in tears as Ranma looked at her.

"You're, you're" Ranma tried to say something, something to let her know how her pride could have gotten her hurt or worse. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"You're right Akane. I'm sorry." The words surprised everyone including Ranma. He hugged her gently, kissed her on the cheek and prepared to face his toughest opponent.

"**That was touching; I forgot how mortal love can motivate stupidity." **The demon snidely commented leaning on the wall.

"You would say something like that. Your kind has no idea what love really is."

"**You say that like it's a bad thing." **He quickly sprung of the wall and was standing nose to nose with Ranma. His eyes betrayed no emotion even his tone of voice was cold. **"Your love for her is what keeps you from going to Jusenkyo, it what keeps you cursed, or maybe it's because she loves you better as a woman." **A spark shone in Ranma eyes warning Akuma to duck. The young man's fist went over the demons head as he suddenly crouched.

"**She told me that she came like Niagara Falls. And that's what's bothering you, isn't it? The fact you might be a better woman for Akane than a man."** He jumped avoiding Ranma's foot sweep. He tried combination after combination of moves but nothing seemed to be connecting with the demon.

"Damn you hold still!" Ranma shouted out in frustration.

"**Please this is pathetic; I'm not even breaking a sweat. I sincerely hoping you're a better lover as a man than you are a fighter. If you want I can give you some time to change into someone more feminine you might have a better shot at me then. And if not at least you can take another shot at Akane."**

Akane's face turned red as Akuma openly told Kasumi about her and Ranma lesbian experience. Tears of frustration started to fill her eyes as she watched Ranma attack with everything he had with no avail Akuma was just too good. To make it even more humiliating the demon wasn't even attempting to strike Ranma. But instead was taking a perverse delight in humiliating Ranma in combat.

"You're pathetic!" the cry came out so sudden that all three of them stopped and stared at the source. Standing there with a face full of rage was Kasumi. She walked towards the two stunned combatants. "You're pathetic." She repeated her rage quieter but still showing.

"Oh come on Kasumi he's doing the best he can." Akane said running to Ranma's side.

"Not Ranma, him," Kasumi said giving Akuma a cold glare.

"**What did you say?" **the demon asked small fire lighting in his eyes. To everyone's surprise Kasumi stood nose to nose with Akuma.

"**Your pathetic, you criticize Ranma on his love for Akane claiming it to be a weakness, while at the same time you come over here and the first person you look for his Nabiki." A tense quiet filled the training room as Kasumi continued her tirade. "You're doing your best to break up the relationships that you started because Nabiki saw you for the son of a bitch you are and dumped you." **Akuma stood there glowering, his breathing getting a little heavier. "It really must bother you that Ranma has Akane, Mousse might have Kodachi and all you have is your right hand." The last comment caught everybody by surprise even Akuma looked shocked. For as long as they all knew her Kasumi was the sweetest soul, always with a smile on her face and the need to help others. But these past few days she went from sweet innocent Kasumi to something else.

"**Wow look who's finally found her teeth, maybe now you can finally attract a man. Or are you more like Akane and prefer the female of your species?" The punch flew so quickly that Akuma barely blocked it. Ranma watched as Akuma suddenly was fending off a pissed off Akane.**

"Leave her alone damn you! Haven't you hurt her enough?" Akane screamed out every part of her body was devoted to one soul purpose to kick the demon's ass. But the demon just blocked and parried every blow. Then another set of feet and fists attacked as Akuma was soon being double-teamed by Ranma and Akane. Both of the martial artists worked in tandem one would attack high while the other one attacked low. But somehow Akuma was able to block every attack. Suddenly to both Ranma and Akane's surprise Akuma went down in a heap of pain.

"Did you get him?" the couple asked each other in unison

"No I thought you did." They answered at the same time. They looked down to see Akuma holding his third horn in pain.

"Oh dear did I do that?" Kasumi asked a sly grin formed on her face. The three of them advanced on Akuma.

** "This is hardly fair don't you think?" **The demon asked quickly backpedaling away from the angry young people.

"You're one to complain about fair." Ranma said sarcastically.

"Were you fair to your victims?" Akane asked her face covered with rage.

"**I've only been as fair with them as you've been! How many times have you taken advantage of your fiancées when you needed to Ranma? And you get on my case constantly about Kasumi, but maybe the truth is that I was just the last straw."**

The three of them stopped as Akuma stood up and quickly dusted himself off. **"Be honest Kasumi how often did you want to tell them to get it themselves, or asked you how your days been? Does that sound familiar to anyone? It's the same rant you gave a few days ago." **

"You bastard," Kasumi screamed tears flowing from her eyes as she rushed at the demon that easily side stepped her assault.

"Kasumi," Akane said with a look of confusion and apology. Akuma was easily avoided all her attacks but it really didn't seem to matter to the eldest Tendo daughter all she knew was that she wanted to hurt him. Suddenly she found herself being held back by her brother in law.

"Stop it Kasumi, you can't beat him not like this." Ranma said struggling to stop the raging Kasumi. His arms were locked around her waist as he tried to pull her away from his mock cousin. The woman just struggled like a wounded animal, her arms and legs flailing about. A set of sharp fingernails began scratching Ranma's face but the young man refused to release his grip.

"Kasumi listen to him." Akane said trying to help Ranma hold down the hysterical sister.

"Damn it Kasumi don't play his game. If you want to beat him you simply don't play his game."

"**But she's getting so damn good at it."**

"Why don't you go fuck off already?" Akane yelled out in frustration.

"Because he can't." everyone stopped to see Nabiki standing by the doorway. "Isn't that right Akira? You would leave but you can't."

"**Nabiki I..." **she put up her hand telling him to be silent.

"You know for a mysterious stranger you're very easy to figure out." The demon just stared at her. They all watched in amazement, as both Akuma and Nabiki seemed to change into two different people. Akuma seemed more human somehow and Nabiki a lot older. "I think Kasumi hit the nail on the head you are pathetic. But not just because you're jealous of Ranma and Akane but because you're afraid."

"**You don't know what you're talking about." **Akuma answered almost a little too defensively.

"I think I do and the only thing I can say is why Akuma?"

"**What do you mean why? I'm a demon for darkness sake. We're supposed to do evil things to stupid mortals."**

"I know that." Nabiki said a hint of sadness in her voice. "But why are you afraid to be in love?" The room suddenly was filled with darkness as Akuma froze at the question. Everyone around him just stared at his stunned reaction to Nabiki's question.

"Akuma in love," Ranma blurted out.

"Is that possible?" Akane finished. A furry hand touched Ranma and Akane they jumped in surprise. They simultaneously punched Genma who was in panda form. The panda was holding up a sign that read I got it son.

"Got it? Got what Ranma?" Before she could get her answer Ranma ran out of the training to see a huge crate in front of him. His face suddenly got more determined as he looked at the wooden box. Approaching from behind Akane could hear noises coming from the box.

"Ranma what is it?" Akane asked putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Our last chance against Akuma," Ranma answered cryptically. "Listen Akane I'm going inside while I'm in there I need you to bring this crate to the training room."

"But Ranma…"

"Trust me Akane I'll be fine." He said clenching his fist. Somehow he opened the crate door and sealed it shut behind him. Akane went to the other side of the crate and saw black letters written on the other side of the crate. Reading the letters she recoiled in horror.

"Oh Ranma," She gasped and then proceeded to carry the secret weapon to its intended target.

When she returned she saw Nabiki still staring at the demon with a contract in her hand.

"Is the reason you won't leave because of this contract? Or because you're in love with me?" Silence was all she received the demon was all but paralyzed as he stared at Nabiki.

"**It's not that simple Nabiki."**

"Funny it seemed like a simple question to me."

"**It's not love is even more complicated if you're a demon."**

"Oh but it's easy if you're a human is that? If you're a stupid mortal then love is easy?" The middle Tendo sister yelled out tears of heartbreak streaking down her face. A scream interrupted the tense scenario as Nabiki heard Akane scream.

"Nabiki get back! I can't hold it him any longer." Nabiki turned to see Akane standing in front of a large crate. A look of strain on her face as she struggled to keep what ever was in it contained. A loud yowl came from inside the crate and suddenly Ranma leaped out followed by at least thirty cats. Ranma turned towards Akuma and hissed. The turned demon turned towards Nabiki and kissed her firmly on the lips then pushed her out of harms way.

"**Great now I have to face the cat fist." **The demon said sounding more annoyed then concerned. Ranma looked at Akuma and growled like a hostile feline before hissing again. He then leapt at Akuma. The demon jumped out of the way as Ranma reduced the part of floor he was standing on into ribbons.

"**I hope you guys are insured." **Akuma said staying just an inch away from cat Ranma's attacks. Once again the cat pounced and once again Akuma moved out of the way. The others watched the battle with desperate hope. For once it seemed that their schools demon founder was on the defensive for a change.

"**Here kitty, kitty, kitty," **The demon taunted the cat fist practitioner while sitting in a relaxed position on the floor. The man cat tensed up and prepared to make another leap. The demon just sat there waiting for him. Ranma jumped up his fists shaking in a flurry of clawing motions. Suddenly Akuma changed his position so that he was on all fours. The cat thing man was closing in while his target remained in his crouched position. The onlookers watched unable to turn away from the eventual outcome of the battle. Then Akuma raised his leg the flat of his foot impacted on Ranma's face. The man with a cat's psyche went down with a stunned look in its eyes.

"Impossible!" Akane blurted out in disbelief.

"Impressive." Nabiki said her voice going back to cold and casual.

"It's hopeless!" Soun cried out, as their last hope to defeat Akuma lay there stunned on the floor.

"Oh Dear," Kasumi said in her usual manner. Akuma turned to see their faces.

"**Oh please." **He said in a disgusted manner. **"Take the time to think about it will you a technique that requires someone to be stupid enough to torture their students with an equally ludicrous training idea that results in severe psychological trauma, who else but a demon could come with something that ingenious?"**

"You created the cat-fist?" Akane asked in utter disbelief.

"**You would be surprised how many people were stupid enough to fall for it over the centuries." **He said giving a certain panda a look of condescending amusement. **"Of course it was still worth the giggles it gave me."**

Akane ran past Akuma to her feline fiancé's resting place. She began petting his hair and saying soothing things to him.

"**I guess that's one way to get some pussy. Of course I figured it would be Ranma getting it. Of course these days who can tell?"** The demon said with a shrug. He then slowly walked past the shocked crowed taking one last glance at Nabiki.

"**I'll be around if you want to talk about the contract." **He said softly to her.

"Just go." She said coldly not bothering to face him. The demon sighed and walked out of the dojo. It was already nightfall when he found himself back on his usual branch. His mind went back to what Nabiki had said to him.

"**No Nabiki, love is never easy for a demon it's practically a death warrant." **

TBC


End file.
